Moonlit Night
by Jaspers Black Widow
Summary: Bella moves to live with her uncle and two cousins, Alice and Emmet when a very abusive boyfriend threatens to kill her. While hiding she finds her true love. Rated M for lemons, rape, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own them but I love to play in their world. I have had this story written for a while only at the time I had made up my own names for the characters. I decided to change the names back to the original ones. So if you see some I missed sorry. I have a lot more of this story so if you like it let me know in reviews and I'll post them and finish it.

Moonlit Night

Chapter One

My name is Isabella Marie Swan (Bella) . It is 4:00 am and I cannot believe this is happening to me.

I'm getting ready to depart on a plane to go to my Uncle Charlie in Forks , for a while. My sister Renee says its just until James moves on to an other girl or something changes.

I haven't seen my uncle Charlie or my cousins since they moved when my aunt died 2 years ago. Their move almost killed me.

My cousins and I were together almost every day and we spent every weekend together . My aunt and uncle became like my second set of parents after both of mine died. I was in custody of Renee but she allowed me to stay with them any time I wanted.

My aunt died exactly 8 1/2 months after my parents were killed in a car wreck . As if her death wasn't enough, my uncle had to move because their house belonged to some of her family and they pulled it out from under him.

Thinking of all this is too much, the tears that I had been holding back since Friday night were coming out against my will. Before I knew it my whole body was shaking with sobs.

Jessie must have heard me as she came running to comfort me. Jessie is only 11, but since their is such a big age difference between me and Renee, she is very close to me, like a sister instead of my niece.

For a few minutes I can't control myself I grab a hold of her so tight. She just cries along with me telling me how it will be ok and that she loves me.

I try to calm myself down so I can let her go, but I don't know how long it will be before I can see her again .

"I am going to miss you so much. " I told her as she continued to rub my back .

"It will be ok Bella we can talk on the internet and we can even see each other on our web cams" she replied.

I know this is true because that is how I have been keeping in touch with Alice and Emmett for the past 2 years now. Well Alice more than him but I am going to jump on him over that.

I gathered myself together a little more, and with a couple of deep breaths I got up to get dressed . I picked out a pair of comfy, light colored denim jeans and a light blue shirt with slightly gathered short sleeves .

It shows a little more cleavage than I like to, but it was one of my few dressy shirts. Since I will be meeting my uncle Charlie, Alice, her boyfriend Mike, Emmet, and his girl friend Rosalie,

I wanted to look nice. I even took the time to fix my hair, and that took a few minutes .

My hair is a chocolate brown color and hangs to my waist in hundreds of loose curls . It usually get slung in a ponytail.

Jessie gives me her approval on the way it looks . So I throw on my make-up and go to get my bags . Which Renee has ready and waiting on me on the table.

I slipped on a pair of sun glasses, because even though my eyes didn't turn black and blue, the blow James gave me across my face caused my eyes to be blood shot .

Then Renee tells me to lift my shirt so she can check the cut I have, which is about 4 inches long and reaches from under my right arm down my rib cage.

I am not supposed to have to go back to the doctor he said he glued it instead of stitches but to watch it for sign of infection.

"Please promise me you will not come back until I say it's safe for you. You know that he said next time he will kill you" Renee said then started crying.

"I will worry about you so much you have never been away from me and what if they don't take good care of you" she said.

"Listen. I will be ok. I have my own money that mom and dad left me for my future and it is time for me to make a new future for myself. I can take care of myself now, you have done it for over 2 years and I will be 18 soon. It's time for me to choose my own path" I try to tell her holding back the tears not so sure I believe myself that I can do this.

I have to try now because for the first time I will be on my own. Uncle Charlie is my favorite uncle, but there is a reason for that, he lets us do anything we wanted.

For instance, Emmett could have girls up in his room and we could get drunk as long as we shared with him. He's not a very good role model.

Then we left to go to the airport. I couldn't help myself, I fell asleep on the plane. I wasn't very much of a morning person and it was 5:30.

I dreamt of Friday night again. It has been just 2 days since it happened but the nightmares are always so detailed and seem to be the same. I can't get away from him, trying to get to Renee and in the house .

Then as he screams "I'll kill you", I wake up in a sweat.

This time I woke to find a sweet little woman looking at me and realized she was looking at me because I had tears running down my face.

I rubbed them off and smiled as I took off my glasses off to fix my make-up. Apparently my eyes looked worse than I thought.

She asked " oh my God, honey are you ok?" "Yes , much better now " I replied.

Luckily we were getting ready to land, so she didn't start with any questions. I didn't want to talk about it to her.

The plane landed and I went found my bags then went towards the lobby.

-Review -Review-Review-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked through the crowd of people I got very nervous, what if they weren't here?

I know about Rose and Mike but what would they think of me.

Then I spotted uncle Charlie , he looked so handsome. He is a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a beard. I could not help but cry when I saw him. I dropped my bags and went to him trying to run, but my side was still too sore and protested.

"My little Tinker-Bella! God, how you changed baby girl . You will drive these boys around here wild" he said grabbing me around my waist . Thank God he knows about my side or I would have hit the floor form the bear hug he gave me.

When he turned me loose I looked up and four other people were coming to meet me, Emmett was the first to get to me . He grabbed me below my hips picked me up and twirled me around laughing. Then he let me down and looked at me.

Emmett is a lot taller than me about 6'2 maybe an inch or two taller with the exact same brown hair it was cut tight, it looks very good on him, brown eyes, and he had buffed up a lot I noted, with him in his black tank top.

"Your hair has grown about four inches and I think you put on a little weight" he said and laughed. He always made fun because I was so skinny, too skinny, he would say. "I think you lost your's somewhere " I said rubbing the top of his head.

He reached up and took off my glasses, then his smile went away. "Your eyes look like they will bleed. Let me see the rest." he said roughly.

I moved my hair back to expose the bruises on my neck, they are looking much better today, I thought.

Then he pointed down at the bottom of my shirt and said "show me what else the prick did."

I pulled it up slowly, feeling my cheeks get hot from the embarrassment of lifting my shirt in an airport lobby.

When I reached the top of it I looked up, uncle Charlie had tears in his eyes.

But the rage in Emmett's eyes and on his face was beyond anything I imagined. "He will pay for this I swear it " he mumbled under his breath.

Still very upset, uncle Charlie said "We'll talk more about it later. Let me introduce you to the rest, this is Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Whitlock." " Nice to meet you " she said.

She was very pretty, a little shorter than Emmett , with blonde hair that was midway down her back and straight, she was kind of prissy acting. But she must be ok for Em to stay with her. I smiled very big and held out my hand to her . But to my surprise she grabbed me right around my neck and gave me hug.

"No hand shakes for me. You and I are going to best friends. I am so glad you're here " she said.

The shock must have been easy to read on my face because Em laughed.

Then Alice came up to take over the floor, like always.

She hadn't changed much, her hair was black, cut to her shoulders and flipped out at the edges.

She was bouncing around dying to be center of attention.

I love her like a sister and I have missed her terribly, even though she can be a bit annoying. She wrapped her arms around me gently and we kissed each other cheeks .

Then her cocky, yet very handsome boyfriend said "all right chick action!" Alice and I rolled laughing. She said "this sexy jock is my boyfriend Mike." "Nice to meet you " I said. " Its very nice to meet you" he replied and we shook hands.

His hair was blonde, short on the sides and messy on top. A little muscular and not much taller than her about 5'8".

Emmett reached out and put his arm around my shoulders . His skin was a little cool, I thought. Maybe he has been sick.

"We are all going to Rose's parents house. They have heard all about you and really want to meet you" Emmett said.

Alice said "she is riding with me. We'll meet you all there. Dad, we will be home at 4:00 so she can meet Tanya. Until then she's ours and we have to show her off ."

_Ok that's really what I'm looking forward too, meeting Tanya uncle Charlie's new girlfriend_, I thought .

_Here we go, same old Alice needed all my undivided attention. _But, oh well, nothing I didn't expect.

I gave uncle Charlie a hug and kiss and told him I would see him later.

I got in the car and my cell rang, it was Rene. "Have you made it yet?" she asked.

"Yes about 15 minutes ago, we're going to meet some friends before I go to their house to meet Tanya."

"Please Bella, try to be nice to her if she makes him happy, that's all that matters. OK."

"I'll try but no promises."

"I'll talk to you tonight then before you go to bed. I love you"

"I love you too, bye"

I shut the phone and listened to Alice rattle on and on about the things we are going to do. Some of it I absorbed, some I didn't. _Some things never change. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers and my beta, Kouga's older woman, for all your encouragement and help!

Chapter 3

We pulled off the road onto a little road twisting through the woods to what looked like a beautiful Lodge.

" Oh my God, what is that, it's beautiful" I said.

Mike laughed " Rose's parents house, It used to be a check in lodge for a bunch of cabins on and around the hill. They own it now and the cabins. We just take our pick and stay in them from time to time with friends" he said as he poked Alice in the ribs.

I got the point on what they used the cabins for.

We got out of the car and I seen a black and white Corvette convertible with the top down. It is my absolute favorite car in the world! I must be dreaming.

"Oh my God , that car! Is there anything she doesn't have? That's my dream car" I said.

"Actually, there is something she doesn't have, this little baby is mine."

The voice came from the other side of the car where two boys came from and walked around to where I was. I thought my tongue would hang out, _where did these men come from?_

The black headed one had messy hair on top and a little shorter on the sides, no shirt and a tattoo on his arm. His muscles were not as big as Emmett's but he looked like he could kick ass.

The other boy had sandy blonde hair, slightly long skater hair.

Damn they look like they just stepped off the cover of one of my magazines. So damn sexy, I had to take in further inventory and found his eyes to be brown slightly edged in red.

He had one tattoo on his left bicep of an Indian head band with a dream catcher and a single feather with the name Whitlock on it.

His arms were bigger than the other boys. His chest ripped with abs slightly scattered with hair and ... _Yea I gotta look on down, _his navel was sexy and a thin happy trail of hair going into the top of his underwear sticking out of top of his jeans .

That's when I realized Alice had been talking to me, hoping that I could be casual however the heat in my cheeks gave me away. I had no idea what she had said.

"I…I'm sorry. What did you say ?" I mumbled.

She cracked up "get your mind out of the gutter girl. She has always had three weaknesses, tattoos, Corvettes and muscles." she said.

That's it, my face is going to ignite.

I took my chances and tried to play it through" everyone has weaknesses I guess, I'm Bella Swan" I said and held out my hand to the black haired boy. Who came up first and was smirking sexily.

"I am Edward" he said, taking my hand in his he turned it over, took it to his mouth and kissed me on my wrist and I think he sniffed it . _Psycho perve, _I thought.

"you smell lovely as you look" he said.

With that startling me, the other man put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward turned loose and I swear his eyes went from brown to black. AmazingI thought.

Then the other man said "It's very nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you." "Its very nice to meet you too." I replied.

Then I met his eyes it felt as if he could see straight into my soul .I nervously bit my lower lip as I stuck out my hand and he took it gently in his and up to his mouth and kissed it.

I noticed him glance at Emmett who was approaching, but he didn't let it go.

"So you like Corvettes ?" he asked.

"Oh I love them! Me and my dad were rebuilding one from the ground up when he died. I've worked on it since but its hard to do some things by myself and my sister doesn't know how to help."

"Emmett and I will have to get it up here for you. Edward and I would love to help. We are all the time working around on cars or trucks."

_Damn could they be any more sexy I can feel their eyes all over me and I love it. _

But they make me so nervous I can't help but twirl a strand of my hair around my finger and bite my lower lip.

_I looked up at him. He has the sexiest little half smile I've ever seen. It made me feel... well horney is the only word I can think of to describe it._

Well, like I've been told before, my face must be easily read. Because he is still holding my hand and his smile is getting slyer by the second.

" Would you allow me to give you a ride later?" he asked. _Oh yea you can give me a ride anytime _I thought, but I said "Yea sure, I would love it."

Then, my big, over-protective 'big brother bear', Emmett came over with a snarl and said, "get inside, I stopped and bought you some food."

Jasper let go of my hand, winked at me and said "yea, I'll give you that ride later this evening."

"Ok I would love that" I said playing along but hoping he would take me for a ride in that car of his.

Emmett put his arm behind me and pushed me to the door. Edward got there first and opened the door for us.

He said "you have to promise me a ride tomorrow then if Jasper gets to take you for one tonight. You might like mine better, its bigger"

A noise came from Emmett like a growl. "What my truck is bigger than his car " Edward said, and they all laughed except Emmett.

Rose said "alright boys, calm down those hormones before Emmett looses his cool. Lets go in."

Emmett led me to the table to eat . While everyone else went their own ways. "I can't eat in front of everyone, what if their hungry? Did you buy enough for them?" I asked. "No, but they have already eaten or they would be in here sneaking fries" he said smiling.

I picked around until I had eaten the burger and fries, then I took my coke and we went into the living room.

Emmett went over and sat down behind where Rose was sitting on the floor.

Jasper came up behind me and said "Sorry about their manners. Would you like to sit down?" he motioned to the couch behind Emmett.

Before I could say yes a man and woman appeared from upstairs. "So this is Bella, how are you my dear? I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." said the man.

He was a blonde, not a big build but looked strong, spiky hair and about 6 foot tall. His wife was almost as tall as him with straight jet brown hair, slender and graceful.

"Welcome to our home, you poor dear away from your family." she hugged me gently. She was a very compassionate person but I was too near tears.

Jasper patted the couch beside him, so I sat down beside Jasper to get away from her comfort.

I held my side a little when I sat down because it was still just a little sore. Esme sat down beside me too.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked turning around. "It's still a little sore" I replied.

"Can I see, I'm a doctor and I might have something to help it heal faster. It will probably feel better by the morning" Carlisle said.

"Sure" I said and I took off my glasses, "I can't see to good in here with these on." Edward gasped and Jasper flinched.

Alice put her hand on my knee and patted .

Then, being center of attention, I could feel the heat in my face.

I started to lift my shirt and Jasper shifted in his seat. I thought he was going to run or something.

But when I looked up at his face it was like looking at an angel, the comfort in his eyes and smile.

I continued until I raised my shirt up to the top of the cut right below my bra I turned so Carlisle could see it better.

Everyone looked at it with hurt on their faces for me. Carlisle said "it will help that, I'll be right back."

Esme asked, "would you like to talk about it, baby?"

" Mom !" Jasper said.

"It's ok I haven't told Alice or Emmett yet either. Rene told me the more I talk about it the easier I can get over the anger" I said.

"Anger?" Jasper asked. I nodded and started telling them about that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yea, this isn't the first time he has beaten me. He left bruises on me all the time. In the past 6 months that we had been dating, he beaten me up four times. I didn't realize that all the hurt

had turned into hate and anger until Friday night."

"What happened?" Alice asked, moving closer to me .

"Well, first I'll tell you how we got together. James just started to come to my school this last year. He and his parents moved into the house next door from where uncle Charlie lived. He was… I guess you could say… the best looking guy in the entire school. All of the girls wanted to date him but he wouldn't date any of them. I was to backwards to even speak to him but he asked me out.

We dated for about six months, but he was so bossy and I had to ask about permission for everything I did.

Finally I had enough, but every time I would say I'd had enough, he would threaten and force me back with him. I guess you can imagine how." I said motioning to my side.

"Well Friday night I was bored and I tried to call him. I kept getting his voice mail, so I thought I'd go by his house and see if he was there. He was there and so was Victoria. My friends had been telling me he was seeing her and that they were sleeping together. But I couldn't catch him, and since I had already had two beatings from accusing him of being with her, I had to get proof. I parked in his driveway and went to the door. It was open so I went in. I could hear what they were doing from the kitchen door James was always so brutal during sex, always leaving bruises. I went to his bedroom and could see him standing behind her bent over the bed their pants around their ankles . ... Opps I'm sorry I got caught up in details ." I said as I blushed and looked at Esme.

"No honey, get it all out. It will help us to understand how you feel." she said.

Then Jasper reached down and took my hand from my straw in my pop, I was twisting it as I talked. He held my hand in his and smiled ,"Go on" he said, his voice like velvet.

"Well, I tried to call his number to see what he was doing when I had been calling . He picked it up off the bed laughed and turned it off. He never even broke his stride."

"That's when I snapped. I picked up his baseball bat from beside the door and yelling about every cuss word I could lay my tongue to. I cracked him right across the middle of his back. It only seemed to shock him that I would even dare to hit him. He got off her and stood there looking at me like he was trying to calm himself."

"She tried to run, but I grabbed her by the hair pulled her back and punched her in the nose. I could hear it crack. Then James grabbed me by the arm and told her to leave that I was going to finish what I had interrupted."

" Then he hit me so hard across the face it made my eyes look the way they do now. It dazed me for a minute but I knew I had to get away from him I started to run. But he grabbed me again this time he cut me with a knife."

" I kicked him as hard as I could in those prunes he called balls. When he dropped to his knees, I ran like hell, got in the car and called Renee. I told her that I was on my way, what had happened and that he was behind me."

"When I got to the house I tried to run in, but he got out of his truck and threw me against the ground. Then Renee came out with a gun and shot at him. She missed him, but the police pulled in and grabbed him. She had called them before I got there."

" He yelled that I'd never be with anyone but him, he would kill me first because I was his . So that's why the police told Renee to get me away from there until he moves to another girl or they can hold him without a bond."

I looked up, realizing I was crying. Jasper was caressing my hand that he was holding with his other hand. His eyes were filled with anger, _I don't understand he just met me. He couldn't possibly care what I had been through, could he? _It was nice to think so.

As he held my hand it felt like electric currents going through my hand . _God he is so beautiful_.

Then Emmett asked "what else has he done to you and why the hell didn't you tell me about him beating you before now?"

"Why didn't I tell you? You weren't there anymore. I had no one to tell, what could Renee do. He would have hurt her too."

"I didn't have anyone to say, he hits me, he makes me have sex with him then puts bruises on me, and you haven't even called me in four months." I said crying.

I got up as I spoke, he stood also, pain in his eyes. "You want to know what else he has done, that I had to lie about to Renee."

"I've had my ribs bruised, my wrist sprung, and now this, not to mention all the bruises. I haven't been able to wear shorts all summer for the bruises up and down my legs and sides."

I turned to go to the door, but Emmett grabbed me stopping me. Turning me to him, he said "I'm sorry. You're right, I could have called more and even visited. If I would have, I could have stopped him. I'm sorry, but you are with us now and nothing will happen to you here." he held me until I stopped crying.

Then I turned to find Jasper standing right behind him.

Alice then came over and pushed Emmett. "You jerk-off move, come on lets go the bathroom. We'll be right back." she said to Jasper who nodded to me.

In the bathroom Alice said "ok, we are not to speak of him again tonight … Alright which one ?"

"Which one what ?"

"Which man, I've got mine, but I saw how you were checking them out. Come on what did you think? Edward is single but never with a girl long. However, they say he is amazing if you know what I mean."

I laughed.

"But Jasper, he's like a bad ass or something. The girls here would do anything for him, he dates some but never long or anything serious. He is so damn tough and so sexy. I have never had him to touch me or joke around with me like he has you and he just met you."

"Is he single?"

"Yes, so its Jasper huh? You always had good taste in men. I think he likes you would you go out with him?"

"He wouldn't want me. I'm damaged goods and now that he knows my story he probably will be gone when we go back out."

"Lets go see." she said and we went back out.

He was standing there smiling, could he have heard us? I hope not.

He held out his hand I placed mine in his and he led me to the couch and we all sat around sharing funny stories of things we had done. Nothing else was mentioned about James. We had a great time.

"Jasper, this is the most I've ever seen you laugh, or talk, for that matter . Since I've become part of your family. Who knows, maybe our little Tinkerbella being here will be good for you too." said Alice .

_Part of their family what does that mean she is dating Mike and he is not part of their family. Questions for later I guess._

Jasper's POV

The story that I had just heard, I swear I think I felt my dead heart ache at the pain and sorrow I could feel from her. Then it was all I could do to keep from hitting my best friend Emmett for making her feel even worse.

I came up behind them and Alice was immediately on me knowing what I was going to do and changing it. She took Bella to the bath room where we could all hear them talking about Edward and I.

When they came back we all just sat around and talked for while. Everyone knew that Ali was right Edward is more of a lick- em stick-em send-em away type of guy.

When I first saw her and the way she blushed and bit on her lower lip, I wanted to nibble on it too and I knew this one is for me and me alone.

Then Ali started her shit again, taking the floor going on about everything trying to embarrass Bella, God sometimes that girl get under my skin.

"Jasper, this is the most I've ever seen you laugh, or talk, for that matter. Since I've become part of your family. Who knows maybe our little Tinkerbella being here will be good for you too." said Alice.

This time she is right. I think she might really be good for me, if I can keep her away from Edward. He would try to get her at any cost.

I laughed and replied "you know what Ali I think your right." I released Bella's hand I was holding and placed my hand on the lower part of her thigh. I could feel her lust for me spike and couldn't help but smirk.

Bella's POV

_Oh God,_ I thought I would go up in flames and I know my face got red .

"You know I've always been a sucker for brunettes and I think I could get lost in those blue eyes." Jasper replied to Alice never taking his eyes off mine.

Then Emmett, who was sitting across the room, came over, a snarl on his face "are you ready to go? Tanya is cooking you dinner." he shot a look to kill at Jasper.

"Well not really, is it that time already? I'm not really handling the thought of her very well yet."

Emmett laughed and said "we share the same feelings then, that's why I don't stay there very much since they started dating."

"But it is 3:00 now and you have to be there at 4:00." he said.

Then Jasper stood up grabbing my hand and said, "so how about that ride I promised you?" cocking his head to one side smiling a sexy sly smile.

"Oh course I would love it" I replied before Emmett could react.

Then he looked at Emmet and Rose, "it's ok, I'll show her around some of the over looks, around the cabins, and have her there waiting on you all when you get there in one safe piece. You have my word." he said to them both.

Then he looked at Edward and said "you know that since I'm taking her for a ride first yours isn't even going to compare,right brother."

Edward cracked up "you wish" he said. '_They are talking about cars , right __.' _I thought .

Emmett growled and Rose said "you two have fun " then she turned to Emmett "they are just picking at you and you know that, you all play like that all the time over girls."

"Not over her." he said harshly. I heard him throwing stuff around as we left out the door.

"Actually I'm very serious, Edward should have made his move before me. Now I've staked claim and drawn the line." Jasper said as he opened the car door for me.

Though I'm not sure what he meant by it .

I want to give a great big thanks for my reviewers and one for my beta she is very helpful to me. We have been trying to fix these past four chapters and she got them all back to me in one day. She is amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Jasper put the top up, got in and started the car. "It's going to cool down a little so I didn't want you to get sick. The evenings here are cooler and the winters are really something, its nothing for us to get a couple of feet of snow . " he said .

" Oh I hope so I love the snow and its been a long time since I've seen a good one. Winter is my favorite season I would much rather it be cold and have to stay under fuzzy blankets, watching movies and drinking hot chocolate ."

"Really, that's interesting, me too. We will have to spend a lot of time together this winter."

Under my fuzzy blanket, I was thinking...

" You are very lovely when you blush and bite on your lower lip. Why are you embarrassed?"

" Umm.. Nothing really." Shit, why am I thinking like this about a man I just met?

He let it go and we talked about everything from which cabin each of them lived in to the beautiful overlooks he took me to see. They were breath taking. He even seemed shocked that I was actually having a good time with him. We laughed and joked and just had a really wonderful time together. Then we got to uncle Charlie's house and sat in the car still talking.

" Would you like to come in and stay for dinner?" I asked.

" We don't want to push Emmett too far, all in one day."

" Well, the dinner is supposed to be for me and you just have to over look him . He has always been that way with me, but, if you really don't want too, it's ok. I understand ."

"It's not that I don't want too, it's just that ... Well to be quite honest, I can't seem to be able to keep my hands off of you, and I don't think that will go over well with Charlie " he seemed a little irritated at himself .

Whoa, I am slammed, don't tell him you want to attack him too, play it calm.

"I really don't mind it, actually, not at all. It's nice to be touched when they are not hurting you."

"I would never hurt you... You know what, I think I will come in for a while. If your sure? You aren't looking forward to meeting

Tanya at all are you? "

" No. My aunt was the sweetest woman you could ever meet, my

mom and her were very close, like me and Alice. I would just rather not meet his girlfriend. If he needs to get him some let go out and get some and not try to bring it home."

Jasper's POV

I couldn't help but laugh, "you have an interesting way of expressing your self with words. Even though I can't tell how you are feeling all the time, you seem to be able to fill in the blanks for me easily."

"I am not exactly sure what you mean. But it doesn't sound like an insult. I have a way of speaking my mind, when asked, although sometimes it's not what they want to hear. For instance the times I have told Alice my true feeling about her boyfriends and we would fight over it."

"So tell me exactly what you think about meeting me today, darlin?" I asked reaching up and caressing her cheek with my hand. It felt so warm and smooth. I was very careful not to offend or scare her. Her face was bright red and she started to bite her lip, again damn it made me hard just thinking of where I could let her put those lips.

"Well I think you are the most sexiest, well mannered, sweetest man I have ever met. Your voice is so low but powerful, and even seductive." Then she laughed nervously.

I couldn't help myself I needed to taste those luscious lips and I had to do it now. The lust was rolling off her for me. I placed my hand on her cheek with my thumb under her chin and tilted her head up so I could look into those crystal blue eyes of hers.

Bella's POV

"Does my voice sound seductive to you right know, darlin?" Damn, that drawl of his where is he from?

"Well... um ...yes" I stammered and looked down at his mouth. It curled into the sexiest little smirk I had ever seen. That must have been just the answer he wanted.

What happened next I don't know if either of us was expecting. He leaned forward with his hand that was on my cheek sliding to the back of my neck. He kissed me gently on the lips slightly sucking on my bottom lip. Then I put my hand in his hair and leaned into him deepening the kiss. As I parted my lips, his parted beneath mine as I entered his mouth slightly with my tongue. He moaned and slid his finger down my neck and traced my collar bone sending chills all over me. His skin is so cool just like Alice's and Emmett's but it felt like it left a trail of fire behind it. I moaned as he removed his mouth and kissed me on my neck licking and nipping as he pushed my shirt sleeve down slightly. He brought his head up and met my eyes again, his were black as coal and his breathing as hard as mine .

I leaned forward and kissed the front of his neck, then I started licking up his neck with the tip of my tongue up to his ear as I grazed it with my teeth he let out a moan. Which drove me over the edge. As his mouth found mine again. I wound my fingers in his long blonde hair and pulled him closer as he slid his hand down my back and up under bottom of my shirt never hurting my side .

Then with a sigh he pulled back and looked at me his eyes still very black and his breathing very ragged. I looked into his eyes wondering what was wrong.

He said " Emmett is about 2 minutes away, right up the road just a bit." "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to give you the wrong first impression of me I've never behaved like that before. It's just that you are so gentle and sweet ..."

Before I could finish he kissed me slightly and said "don't be sorry darlin, I'm not. In fact if Emmett wasn't coming, I don't know if I could have stopped. I don't want to, but we will pick up where we left off next time. Their will be a next time too."

"I hope so." I whispered and I kissed him quickly.

He picked a shirt up out of his backseat and opened his door then came around, too quickly for me to notice, and opened mine. Thank God his windows are so darkly tinted or I would not be able to face uncle Charlie after giving him that little show.

He was right, Emmett and Alice pulled in right as we got to the door and knocked. Uncle Charlie opened the door and said "come in baby girl. This my friend Tanya." She came in the living room from the kitchen.

Oh my God how sleazy, if she bends over in that skirt we will all see a full moon. I thought . She was about a head shorter than my uncle and had spiky dark brown hair. She was wearing a black leather halter top and a black leather skirt. Please don't bend over, I thought.

Then she grabbed me around my sides and back for a hug." OH MY GOD!" I yelled and almost shoved her down, although I was not trying to.

"What the hell are you doing" Emmet asked .

Jasper put his hand to the bottom of my shirt lifting it slightly to look at my side to check it "are you ok?" he asked.

He continued to examine me as she was mumbling apologies. "Its just bleeding a little, but we should take care of it . We can put the ointment Carlisle gave you on it. Can we go to a bathroom?" he said.

"Yea sure her room is up the stairs last room on the left, she has her own bathroom." uncle Charlie replied.

"Its ok, I'll go take care of it and I'll be right back. I can't wait to eat it smells delicious." I told Tanya, trying to make her not feel as bad.

We went up stairs to my new room, it was my favorite color, pale blue. Jasper went into my bathroom while I looked around my new room. He got a rag damp with warm water and a towel. He smiled at me when I went in the bathroom to him. He grabbed a hold of my shirt carefully and pulled it over my head. "Now, let me take care of you " he said. I could feel the heat building in my cheeks. But I didn't try to cover myself to hide from him.

I'm sure I not the first woman in a bra he has ever seen. At least it's one of my sexy ones, I thought.

I watched his eyes turn very black as he looked at my breast as he tended to the my cut on my side. I noticed he took a deep breath which pleased me that he might like what he sees. When he was done he handed me my shirt. "There now that was the hardest part" he said, taking another deep breath.

"What was?" I asked.

"Giving you back your shirt instead of taking you to your bed " he said very huskily.

I was speechless. He smiled his sexy smile, "lets go their waiting on us." he said.

Uncle Charlie and Tanya met me at the bottom of the stairs. She looked like she felt awful about it, and as much as part of me wanted her to, I said "don't worry about it, lets start over. My name is Bella Marie Swan, nice to meet you."

She laughed, as we hugged not as hard this time, and uncle Charlie led us to the table. The only ones to eat were uncle Charlie, Tanya, and me. Everyone else said they had already eaten. It wasn't as good as Uncle Charlie's cooking but I eat it anyway.

After eating we all went in the living room to talk. Rose flopped down in Emmett's lap on the couch ,Uncle Charlie and Tanya sat in the love seat, Alice and Mike sat on the couch with Emmett and Alice, and Jasper sat in the recliner. Since I was the last one in everyone else had the seats full. Jasper smiled his sexy little half smile and wiggled his finger at me then patted his lap. I gladly sat in it with my side against him. He put his arm around my waist carefully and pulled me closer. Thank God he put a shirt on or I would not be able to stand being this close. It was even hard to keep my mind off of our kiss in the car.

Uncle Charlie told stories of the three of us and some of the crazy things we used to do when we were kids. He even told the story of me getting drunk with Emmett and one of his cousins on his dad's side, named Jacob. He chased me around like a puppy all night and how I punched him in the nose when he tried to get all touchy feely with me. Jasper thought that was hilarious.

"She's a little fire ball if you get her mad" uncle Charlie said.

"With a hell of a left jab" Emmett said. "She gave a me good punch in the jaw once when we got into a fight and I called her a bitch." He looked at Jasper and said "She's got one hell of a temper. Don't you Tinkerbella?"

" I don't like being called bad names. It taught you a lesson didn't it?" I asked as we all laughed. We had such a good time .

Everyone started getting ready to go. Rose and Emmett left. Then Alice and Mike left, with her shooting me a look. "Be good you two and don't do nothing I wouldn't do "she said.

Uncle Charlie said "in that case everything goes huh Ali?" He laughed for just a second. "But be good kids I'll be late don't wait up for me. Emmett will be back before me. I'm going to take Tanya home. So I'll see you in the morning baby girl." He kissed my forehead before he left. I was still setting on Jasper's lap, so I got up and went to the door and locked it behind them.

As I thought about getting up off Jasper, it didn't hurt much at all and it had been just a couple hours since he put the ointment on me. "You know what, its amazing my side feels so much better already" I told him as I stood in front of him. "Would you like to stay? We could watch a movie or something, they has tons of them" I asked him. He put his hands on the back part of my upper thighs and said "I'm going to be very honest with you. If I stay, you can put a movie in, but we won't be watching it..." His eyes had changed again and they were getting dark .

"Please stay" was all I could say and it was barely a whisper. But he heard it and had me in his arms and to my door before I knew what happened. "How the ...I mean that was fast." I said and he chuckled .

"There are a lot of things that will shock you about me." he replied. I caught his mouth with a kiss of my own. I wanted to see if I could make him feel the way he did me. I started sucking his bottom lip slightly then I kissed them gently tasting his lips with the tip of my tongue. He moaned slightly and opened his mouth. It was almost as if he knew how bad I wanted him. I deepened the kiss putting both my hands on each side of his face. As the kiss got even more intense I knotted both my hands in his hair. He sat down on my bed and I pushed him back. I sat straddling of him and pulled off my shirt, which I slung to the floor. He looked at me his eyes holding so much feeling in them and hunger, hunger for me. I knew he had to see it on me too I have never felt this way before, not ever with James and their had never been anyone else.

Oh God, I'm going to eat this man alive, I thought.

I leaned forward and he kissed me on my neck while he unfastened my bra .

I couldn't help my self I had never been able to touch a man the

way I wanted to. I raised up looking at him as I moved my hands over

his chest and lifted his shirt off. I moved my hands over him feeling his arms, how strong, and his chest, gloriously ripped with muscles. His muscles contracted under my touch and his breathing was as ragged as mine. I reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I got up and slid off his pants kissing and nibbling as I went down. When I released his huge erection and caught it with my mouth. He sat straight up on the bed with a moan that sounded like a growl. I continued sucking gently for a few minutes his hands was knotted in my hair. Then he pulled my head up "no, not yet, darlin. Now its my turn." he said huskily.

Then I stood up as he sat on the edge of and removed my pants and panties. He licked up my stomach and between my breasts. I looked at my side and it looked different like it was healing up. As I started to ask how. "I'll explain later " he said. Not even caring now he pulled me down to the bed as he moved over to lay down on his side raised slightly propped on one elbow. He never took his eyes off me, they moved over my entire body. His hands did as mine did on him they caressed every inch of my body when they got to my belly and slowly drifted down I let out a moan as they reached my very wet pussy. He continues to look into my eyes I have to close mine to keep from getting embarrassed as he rubs my nub ever so gently then slides his finger in me gently. I can't keep from arching my body wanting more.

"Darlin, if you want me to stop, you had better say so now" he said .

"Please don't stop, I'll die if you stop now." I replied.

Smiling my favorite sexy smirk he said "I would never let that happen." Then he raised over me. I could feel the tip of his rock hard cock on the outside of me I was wet and ready wanting it now. I arched towards him and he moved so I just slide up it but it didn't enter me.

I sighed and he said "what, sweetheart, what do you want?" he asked teasing me, sliding his cock on the outside of me back and forth.

"Oh god, please Jasper, please now, I want you now!" I pleaded to him.

Smiling he said "you want what sweetheart, this?" Then he moved down my body kissing and licking until he reached the place that ached for him. He licked the my nub giving me pleasure I had never known. Then when he inserted his finger slightly I thought I would go mad. Right when I was ready to release he pulled up. He came up and captured my protests of him stopping, with a kiss. Not just any kiss this one was hard and deep with passion.

Then he entered my pussy slowly. I'm not sure which one of us done it, but I heard a loud growl of pleasure. Our bodies moved together in perfect motion as if we were meant for one another. Then he pulled out again, I thought I would die. When I sighed I looked into his eyes he was teasing me, wanting me to get the full enjoyment of this moment we had together. The lust I seen in them pushed me over.

"What darlin, what do you want, tell me" he said already knowing.

"I want you to make love to me now right now" I said as I pushed him over and got on top of him.

"Show me, baby" he said breathing heavily. I sat down on his hard cock and he threw his head back into the pillow and growled .

Oh God how sexy I thought.

It drove me wild I bucked and moved so fast as I reached my release I let out a load moan of pleasure. Then he grabbed my ass moving me up and down quickly and moaned loudly as he reached his own release.

Jasper's POV

Oh Fuck what just happened… I was going to go slow with this, but hell I couldn't. I have never wanted anyone this bad in my existence and she is a human.

Our bodies slowly moved until both of us were completely finished then. She laid down beside me and I turned to my side looking in her eyes and said "you were wonderful, that was unlike anything I have ever experienced." It was magical it was like we were made for each other. I could feel the doubt coming from her.

"I would never lie to you, sweetheart" he replied.

She replied, "I have never been able to express myself like that during sex. I have never felt anything like I just did. Before it was never like that, never."

"It will always be like this between you and I or better. I promise to never hurt you."

Bella's POV

Then my phone rang, it was Rene. We talked for a few minutes while Jasper looked at my body from head to toe like he was noting it all to his memory. When I hung up I said "can I ask you a question?"

"Yes anything" he reached across the bed and pulled me carefully closer to him wrapping his arms around me.

"Well I really should have asked this already, I feel kind of ashamed. But do you have a girlfriend, a fiance or anyone you see on a regular basis?"

"No, I don't. I don't act like that kind of man, do I?"

"No, but as good looking, sweet and well mannered as you are, I can't see why not?"

" Well I'm not going to lie to you. I haven't found the right woman yet and it's not because I like to sleep around. Its because I wanted someone very special."

"You deserve that, everyone does. Have you ever thought you had found her before?" I asked tracing his cheek with the tip of my finger.

"I think I'm on a good trail of her right now." he replied turning his head to kiss the palm of my hand.

"I'm not sure anyone would want me. Especially after all you know about my past. I've never been what you could say an innocent little angel. But I'm going to try to forget my past by finding me someone special and I think I am on the right trail too."

"Sweetheart, you are not damaged goods. You are someone I would love to show how they should be treated, loved and respected. But once you start learning more about me you might consider me a mistake too." he said watching my every facial expression.

"I doubt that. "

He is trying to blow me off. He doesn't really like me after all I thought.

" Don't ever doubt me I will always be honest with you. How about you give me a chance at being your new boyfriend here in Forks. I will answer any question you have for me honestly and you can do the same. We will see how it goes, because if your going to live in this town, there is no way I could stand seeing you with another man. Especially not Edward. "

"That wouldn't happen he acts like a player and I like a one woman man."

"You are a pretty good judge of character. He loves the women and he does not ever seem to get satisfied by just one woman."

"So what about you, does one woman seem to be enough at a time?" as soon as it was out I regretted it I had no business asking him personal question like that.

"You never have to be regret asking me anything. I will be honest with you, I have had many women over the years. But only one at a time. I have never been in a relationship were I called someone mine. So there were never ties just sex."

I wish I wouldn't have went there. I'm going to be just another notch on his bed post, but what a great time it was getting there I thought.

"Darlin, I know you're upset and I don't really understand why. I can sense your sadness and regret. I have only one regret over what we did tonight and it is that we didn't take our time and I didn't make love to you and worship your body the way I wanted to. Instead I let myself get caught up in the moment."

"I'm sorry, it was just that I guess I have issues I have to work out that every man is not like him. James never thought of my feelings and sex was only about him and very painful."

"I am going to show you what its like to be loved as much as you can love someone else." and he didn't even seem to have moved but he had my favorite blanket my mom made when I was little in his hand and he placed it over us gently.

"How did you do that?"

"There are many things about me that you will need to know . But go slow don't ask to many things at once." he said kissing my lips again.

Then his phone rang it was still in his pants pocket and before I knew it he had them and his phone in his hand. How awesome he is some kind of magician. He was smiling and he answered his phone. He spoke so quickly I couldn't make out many of the words. Then he closed it.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was Rose she asked if I was still here. I told her yes. She said she has been stalling Emmett for a while, he is wanting to come home to be with you on your first night here. So as bad as I don't want to leave you right now, I had better. Or I will have to fight him if he comes and finds out what we've done. However staying and holding your naked body in my arms all night makes it mighty tempting" he said as he kissed me again this time lingering for just a second .

"I had better go, sweetheart" he said although I was clinging to him and I could feel his cock getting hard again against my upper thigh. With a sigh I said "ok, I'll walk you down."

He smiled at me for pouting, touched his finger under my chin tilting it and looking in my eyes. He gave me another short kiss. We got dressed and went down stairs holding hands. I kissed him goodnight and he said "Can we spend tomorrow evening together after you get back with Alice?"

"Of course I would love too. I had almost forgot about going to get a new hair style in case he comes here looking for me." I replied.

"He will never hurt you again you have my word." he said with anger in his eyes.

"I feel very safe with you." I said.

"I had better go, he is on his way. Give me your cell number." he said. I did, then we said our goodnights. We kissed again and he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Its good to see you came back for more.. Keep the reviews coming they are so up lifting and encouraging. Thanks for all of them. A very special thanks to my beta, kouga's older woman, she is so encouraging and helpful.-

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

About one minute after Jasper left, Emmet came home and knocked on my bed room door . "Hey Tink, do you want to watch a movie with me?" he asked as he picked me up twirled me around.

" Love to" I said and I went on up to my room while he went to get a movie. He came in with my favorite move "The Stand ", a bag of popcorn, and a coke.

I put the movie in, plopped on the bed and stretched out. He plopped down on the other side and he handed me my blanket with a smile, he knew my mother made it for me when I was little and I had slept with it since I was 5 .

Then he took a deep breath almost like he was sniffing my pillow "Was Jasper in your room tonight?" He asked very harshly.

_Don't be afraid of him he is not your father. _I told myself.

"Yes he was, we watched a movie then he left" I said which wasn't a lie.

"Isabella Marie Swan, did you let him fuck you? Don't lie to me" he said .

I turned to him and said "Emmet you already know or you wouldn't be acting like this! Yes I did! I like him a lot! He is so sweet and gentle. I'm not used to that."(_Oh no, here comes the tears.) _

"I wish you would be ok with this. It might not amount to anything, once he sees what a mess I am… Please don't go fight with him over this. It wasn't just him, I could have stopped it anytime. But I didn't want to. " I was crying so hard the bed shook.

He hugged me and said, "Tink, you still know how to get me don't you. Well, I will behave myself for now. But if he hurts you or makes you cry, he's a dead man. What did he tell you about himself? How much do you know about things?"

"Well a little, he said he would answer any questions I have." I answered as soon as I stopped crying.

"Then I guess we'll see how it goes ." he said.

We laid there on the bed watching the movie while I ate popcorn and talked. I told him about some stuff he had missed back at home. We talked until I fell asleep.

Jasper's POV

I went home after being with Bella and tried to slip past the others unnoticed. No such luck. First I ran into Edward and Ali sitting on the living room floor playing a racing game on the XBOX. Alice turned to me first, I know she had already seen what was going to happen so there was no sense in hiding it. "

"So Mr. Whitlock, did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes Alice, as a matter of fact I did. It was the best time I have had in a long time" I told her not being able to keep the smirk off my face.

Then Edward walked over to me, sniffed me licking his fucking lips, and said "well , was she good?"

"Lets just say that you can already read it in my mind, but if you try to lay a finger on her or fuck her without my permission I will kick your ass."

"Easy there man, I'm not going to say I wouldn't try if she would let me. You know I wouldn't do you like that. If you get shot out of the water though, then she's fair game man." I growled at him and he laughed his ass off.

I was pissed so I went upstairs to shower since I know we all have a very keen since of smell and Em would be back soon.

I walked down stairs and Em came through the door his eyes black with anger. He is a little older than Alice but he has a harder time controlling his anger then anyone in the family.

Carlisle came in and said "Em what's wrong ?"

"What's wrong? ( he chuckled ) I'll tell you what's wrong he fucked Bella and now I am going to fuck him up!" Emmet yelled getting in a crouch.

"Don't fuck with me Emmet you know this is my specialty and I will kick your ass. You may be strong but I killed vampires for years and I wouldn't want to put your name on that list. Lets talk about this."

I through some calming waves at him and could feel him calming some.

"Why man? Why do you want to mess with her? It's her first day and she is just getting out of a fucked up relationship. Now you want to add her to your list of pieces of ass."

"No man its not like that. I didn't have intentions of getting in her pants we just couldn't keep our hands off each other. I have never felt anyone's emotions like hers in my existence. She is the most loving caring beautiful woman I have ever met. Man I don't know about things yet but I think she may be my soul mate."

For the fist time in my life I thought a vampire was going to pass out. Em walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Jazz, you think she might be your soul mate? But she's human is that possible?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But at least you know now that I will not hurt her or let anyone else hurt her. I have to find out exactly what is happening between us."

He seemed a little more at ease now. He stood up and walked over to me and put out his hand in apology.

"I'm sorry man just please if it doesn't work out don't break her heart."

"You have my word that I will do everything to try to prevent her any heart ache."

Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up to the wonderful smell of Uncle Charlie's breakfast . I could smell the bacon from my room. I went down and we ate breakfast together, just the two of us.

Then I went back up stairs to get take a shower and get dressed . My phone rang it was James I didn't answer it .

Then it rang again it was him again, he called ten different times. He would let my voice mail get it then hang up and call right back.

Finally I when it started to ring I answered and said "listen here you jerk-off, I said I didn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Bella what's wrong sweetheart?" It was Jasper .

"Oh no… I'm so sorry. Its just that James has been ringing my phone off for the past ten minutes . I thought you was him. " I replied nervously.

"Hey its ok , are you alright ? You sound a bit shaken. I will not let him hurt or lay a finger on you ."

" I know, it just bothers me I wish he would forget I existed. I said sadly.

"I can't imagine how any man could forget you. But he will move on one way or another. So, are you getting ready for your girls day out?"

"Yea, I'm going to be daring and wear my new denim shorts Renee bought me they are real cute they have a black leather string lacing slightly up each side with a black shirt and black leather sandals. I'm going to try showing off my tan since my bruises are pretty much gone… Oh and by the way my side has only just a hint of a scar on it Carlisle is a miracle worker. That leads me up to some questions for later tonight ok. "

He chuckled a little, "Like I said anything you want to know but be sure you really want to hear the truth."

"Listen baby your not going to get rid of me easily." and he laughed with me.

"So how did it go with Emmet last night . We had a talk this morning about 4:00 am."

"Oh no, he didn't! I told him not too . I can't believe him." _That's it, his ass is mine…_

"It wasn't bad darlin'. We just set each other straight on where we stand. Well... I said I would never hurt you and I am not going to use you in any kind of way and he said he didn't want to see me hurt you and now that you are here where he can watch over you he is going to. I did tell him that I was going to see you on a regular basis and continue to be your boyfriend as long as you will have me. "

_Oh my God if this is a dream please don't let me wake up . He is the perfect man._

"Well you are not going to hear me tell you that I don't want you as my boyfriend . Because you are like no man I've ever met before . But I am glad that you both came to an agreement about us. He came home last night with popcorn and a movie and flopped down on my bed and I think he sniffed my pillows then he went off. (he started laughing ) Then he said, "was Jasper in here tonight?" and asked if I let you fuck me. Then I told him he already knew the answers." As we were talking I heard Alice and Rose downstairs.

"Are the girls there now ?"

"Yea, I guess I better go ."

"Well do you feel better? You sound better. "

"Of course I do. I think I just needed to hear you voice . It seems so soothing to me ."

"So .. Give me something to think about while you are gone. What are you wearing under that outfit of yours?" His voice was low and husky.

"Black silky panties and bra to match. I'll show them to you tonight, if your interested that is."

"Oh yes darlin', very interested. But I'd better let you go before I end up coming to get you and you have to put Alice and Rose off until tomorrow . So I'll see you later ok . "

"Ok.. Until later then. Bye. "

"Bye."

_The feelings that I have for this man is like love at first sight I thought that only happened in romance books .I'll talk to Alice about it in a little while_ .

Then Alice came barging in my room flopping on my bed . "Ready girl. Oooh you look sexy" she said .

"Thanks. Jasper is coming to get me after while to spend the evening with him. If it's ok with you?" I said.

"Of course.. So how late did he stay last night ? Did you two do the horizontal mambo?" she asked looking like she would pop before I could answer.

"Well yea, he stayed for a while. We watched a movie and talked for a while. I really like him and think we are going to start seeing each other." I replied, leaving her hanging on some questions.

Alice 's Face told me she already knew the rest she was glowing . She took a hold of me "he really likes you too. Bella he came home last night and talked to me on the phone for hours all about you." she said.

"I'm glad. I think this is what it's supposed to feel like when you like someone and damn he is so sexy!" I said.

We stood around talking a few more minutes before we got in Alice's red jeep and took off. We got at the mall, which was huge, and I tried to remember the number where we parked, in case we got separated some how, since I had forgot my phone on my dresser .

We got out and went straight to the hair salon first Alice told them what _she_ wanted for them to do to me. Then they left and said they would be back in 2 hours, since that's how long the man told them it would take .

He began his work on me asking questions about why I was doing this to my beautiful curls . He talked and talked .

He straightened my hair. I had never seen it this straight and it was now past my waist by about 4 inches. It was beautiful. he left my original color but added dark red highlights.

It was different but I loved it. He did too, he called others over to look my hair and was quite pleased with his work. It took only an hour and a half. So I paid the man and went outside to sit at a bench and wait for the girls, another 40 minutes past before I decided that if I was going to be in this great big mall, I was going to shop, while I looked for Alice and Rose.

We agreed to go to the car at 4:00 if we got separated, so that's what I was going to do .

Boys were looking at me every turn I made. I looked in one store after another I bought stuff for Renee, Jessie, Alice, and Rose. I found a sexy pair of Harley Davison sun glasses that would look great on Jasper.

I started to notice three guys that I had seen in the past four stores that I was in. They were sort of attractive, but had an attitude about them like James .

I tried to pretend I didn't notice them. So I went out of the store and sat on a bench to watch for the girls again.

Alice's POV

My phone rang but I knew it was Jasper before I even answered it.

"Hello"

"Where is Bella, Alice. I can sence she upset about something is she ok?"

"Well.. at the moment she is shopping and can't talk. I can give her a message."

"Alice you know I can tell you are feeding me a line of bull shit, now where is she? Edward, Emmet and I are on the way to the mall, a couple more miles and I will be in your face. So spill it."

"Alright... I got busy shopping and forgot the time to meet with her they said she left 2 hours ago. Jasper I'm so sorry I'm trying to find her."

"Listen I'll be there in 5 minutes . I'll help you look for her if you find her before that call me back." Then he hung up cursing every breath.

Bella's POV

I decided to go out to wait by the car. They came over to me "Hello there sexy we noticed you seem to be all alone. Would you like some company?" asked one man. He looked older than me, probably 30 I'm guessing.

"Actually I'm not alone my boyfriend and I just got split up. So I'm going to the car to wait on him." I said hoping it sounded convincing.

But I'm not a good liar so him shaking his didn't look good.

"You know what I think you are by your self and by your accent you are new around here and lost from your friends we saw you with earlier." said another man who had red hair and was slightly younger looking.

Jasper's POV

I am so nervous right now I cant seem to get to that fucking mall fast enough. Emmet is as mad at Alice as I am. Then my phone rung.

"I see her outside with a couple of guys they are going to take her down to a loading dock and rape her find her now!" She was screaming hysterically.

Then Edward picked up on the guys and their thoughts. "Over there he growled out and the pixie is right about what they want to do to her…"

We all three growled as I pulled my car down to where they were and slung it sideways so they couldn't get away, then we all jumped out. At the shock, they all stopped and glared at us.

Bella took the opportunity to kick the guy that had her in the balls and run to me crying. That's my girl…

"Shhh baby, its ok, I've got you now." I said rubbing her hair sending her calming waves. She sobbed so hard her little body shook. I picked her up bridal style and put her in the car. "Do not get out of this car I will be right back." I know I am a little stern but I am very pissed.

Bella's POV

Oh my god, thank you, its Jasper and he had Edward and Em with him too. I took the opportunity to kick the bastard holding me in the balls and run to Jasper.

After he puts me in the car and leaves I see the most amazing thing. Jasper leaps at the man that had me when he pulled up and with one punch sends him flying into the brick wall behind him the sound his body made when it hit the wall made my stomach turn.

Edward shoved the other man so hard he caved in the side of a trash bin and Emmett still had his opponent by the neck holding him up in the air at least a good two feet and the man was crying.

The other men were out cold. Jasper and Edward walked over to Emmett. Edward told him that it was ok but he couldn't do that because it would upset me and that I was watching his every move right now.

I watched a couple seconds go by then Emmett threw him through the air and he went flying into a metal pole, knocking it completely out and causing the roof of the dock to buckle a little .

"Fuck Em, lets get out of here before you tear the whole building down." They all chuckled as they walked back to me, then the girls came up.

Emmett came over to my door opened it up, grabbed me and hugging me tightly but gently. Then he sat me on the car and kissed my forehead.

I looked over at Jasper and he was smiling. Emmet started on Alice first "what the hell were you doing Ali, no wait, I already know, you were shopping."

She looked like she was crying but I saw no tears only heard sobbing sounds and seen her body shaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it and I couldn't see her at first, as soon as I did I called Jazz."

She walked over to me and Emmett stepped in front of me. Jasper came over to where Em had sat me on the car hood and stood between my legs as he slid my body closer to him.

Alice looked up at Emmett and said "move Emmett, I said I'm sorry! Just let me look at her and see if she's ok."

I felt so sorry for her "I'm ok Alice. It wasn't your fault. I should have stayed on the bench outside the salon. But those guys…"

Jasper placed his finger to my lips. "Enough for now. We will be taking her home and you can all see her later. She will be remaining with me the remainder of the day. I will keep her safe."

His voice was strong with authority and no one made any comments, not even me. Not that I would disagree with him wanting to be with me for the rest of the day.

"Edward you can drive. I will sit in back with my Bella. Stop somewhere to pick her up something to eat then take us to my house."

He got in the backseat then held out his hand for me. I climbed in and was pulled into his lap and then he started gently stroking my face. I could swear he was making a purring sound deep in his chest, it is so relaxing and sexy.

As if reading my mind he kissed my lips tenderly and said "you will are safe now that will never happen again."

Emmett looked at me and said "are you ok Tink, are you hurt anywhere?"

"No Emmy, I'm fine, I was scared until I saw you three. Then I knew it would all be ok and that you all would take care of them."

"It scared the shit out of me thinking those guys were going to rape you." He said as held his head in his hands and his body shook from sobs.

Jasper's POV

I had never seen this side of Emmett before. I could feel the anger and rage coming from him when we got the phone call, he was so afraid Bella would be hurt. I had never seen him cry before and I could feel the deep love he has for my Bella, it is deeper than what he has for Alice even and she is his sister.

It broke her heart to see him crying. She raised up in my lap and rubbed his back softly "it's ok now bubby, really, I'm fine and you took care of me. It's ok now."

She should be hearing this from him but she is so loving and caring. He cries for a few more minutes and then he turns around to her and they kiss each other on the cheek.

"I love you Tink, now what would you say to some Chinese food? Maybe that chicken you love soo much."

"I love you to and I would say that sounds delicious." Then she turned to me with a beautiful smile and I could feel the curiosity coming from her and I knew that today the questions would begin.

She leaned into my chest and grabbed a hand full of my shirt as she snuggled into me.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me, but how did you know I was I trouble? Did Alice call you?"

"No, I really don't understand it, but I just felt like you needed me and we started for the mall before I called Alice. She lied at first but then she spilled it, that she had no idea where you where. She called back and told me about the three guys…"

"How did she know about them?"

"Remember when I said I would answer your questions I will tonight when we are alone ok."

I looked at her hair since it had been straightened it was even longer and it hung over her arms and down on the top part of her thighs. I placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned forward and kissed me sucking on my bottom lip then with the tip of her tongue she traced it slightly.

"mmm … you're playing fire sweetheart." She giggled and then big bad brother bear growled.

"Stop that shit Jazz!" She giggled again while blushing and biting on her lower lip. Damn that is so sexy.

I could tell that Edward thought so to I could feel his lust. "You're the one who needs to stop that shit." I told Edward which only made him laugh.

They took me and Em got me Chinese and then they took us to Jaspers cabin and walked back to Carlisle's house. I know that they are different, I know they can't be human, they have super strength. I haven't seen any of them eat, and there is all the little things that gets said that I cant make sense of.

Jasper's cabin is amazing it is two stories and a huge porch out front with a porch swing. He placed his hand on the small of my back as he led me up the steps and to the front door. We got in the house and I was met by a massive white bull dog snarling at me.

"Matilda that is not how she is to be treated." I slid behind Jasper and the dog then laid down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I have never had anyone here before. She is very territorial over me. I'll let her out she needs to go hunt she's hungry."

As I was getting ready to pour out the questions his phone rung.

"Major, how the hell are and who the hell are you with?"

"Well I'm fine, and I am with a lovely woman named Bella"

"We can't wait to be able to meet her at your birthday this weekend."

"How do you know she will still be with me then?"

"Major, do you not trust the all mighty Peter?"

We both started laughing, we talked for a few more minutes then I hung up and went to find Bella.

I let Matilda in and told her to go to bed she went up stairs and went to her big pillow. I went over to where Bella was finishing up eating and held out my hand for her leading her to the couch.

Bella's POV

Jasper's house is amazing I sat and ate the Chinese take-out that Em had gotten me at a small glass top table, in his spotless kitchen, while he talked on the phone. When I got done, I cleaned up my mess and was sitting there when he got off the phone. He came over and took me by the hand. Every time he touches me, I feel it through out my entire body.

I went over to the couch with him and he sat down sideways, facing me. "Ok sweetheart, let the questions began." He chuckled as he slowly started tracing circles on my upper thigh with his finger.

Little did he know that him touching my bare skin like that in that particular area was igniting a fire just a little bit higher.

"Ok, so lets see, what is with everyone being so cold? Well I mean except when you touch me it is cooler than I would expect. But it leaves a trial of tingles like electricity and in some places fire."

I could feel the heat in my face because his smirk seemed to tell me he knew where the fire was right now. I continued twirling a piece of my hair around my fingers and biting on my lower lips.

"…and the strength that the three of you had today was amazing."

"Well the coldness is to be expected of our kind and the fire and tingles you feel, (he smirked very sexily) well, that is a good thing that you feel them too. It confirms one of my little theories. The strength is very common in our kind as well."

"So exactly what 'kind' are you? I know the answer is not going to be human, are some sort of zombies?" I said this very seriously and when he burst out laughing I was a little upset.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to laugh, its just that you are so calm about the fact that you might have made love to a zombie last night."

Then it was my turn to laugh with him I shrugged. "Well, since I have never met anyone like you and I don't intend on letting you go anytime soon. It doesn't really matter."

"Are you sure darlin?" he drawled out with his southern accent. Then he moved his hand to his lap as if he was afraid what he was about to say would scare me off.

"Well Bella my family and I are vampires…."

"For real like real vampires? That is like the most amazing thing I have ever heard are Em and Ali vampires too?"

Jasper's POV

Damn is this girl for real? I sure as hell hope so.

"Yes baby I am afraid we are for real and yes Ali was brought across by Edward by accident they were having sex and he got a little carried away. Em was in a motorcycle accident with his friend Jacob and Rose begged Carlisle to save him for her. They had been dating and had the same tingles between them as we do. They are mates."

I didn't know how else to put it to her, I will explain about bonding and mates to her later.

She was biting on her lip again in deep thought and she was feeling very curious.

"So do you drink human blood?" The very famous question.

"Well, I will never lie to you. I have, but not in the past forty years we are animal drinkers. We feed off animals and try to blend in human environments as much as possible. I'll understand if you want me to take you home now."

She was very quite for a moment then I felt sympathy coming off of her. I raised an eyebrow and she grabbed my hand pulling it up to her mouth and placing a kiss on it.

"I told you that you are not getting rid of me that easy." Then she leaned over and kissed me. First sucking gently on my lower lip then as I felt the tip of her warm tongue on my cool lips, I felt the electric shocks go through body straight to my cock, causing him to stand to attention hard and throb.

As she deepened our kiss, I gave her a boost of confidence and she reach down and rubbed hard on my cock that was straining against my pants. Standing, she sat a straddling me, never braking our kiss.

She sucked on my lips. I opened my mouth and let her enter with her warm wet tongue. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

I am going to let her build up her confidence in herself with me by letting her take the lead. Well, as long as I can anyway. I am struggling with the major right now.

I place my hands on her ass and pull her tight against me so she can feel how bad the general wants out to play. She lets out a moan into my mouth.

I grab my shirt and pull it over my head. We need to get rid of some clothes.

She starts kissing my neck and runs her tongue up it to my earlobe and tugs it with her teeth. "Oh fuck darlin', you are unraveling me. I am trying hard to go slower this time."

She giggled, "show me what you got baby."

She asked for it I sent her a wave of my lust that sent her throwing her head back with a moan. She reached up and pulled her shirt off and I moved my hands off her ass and took off her bra.

I couldn't hold back the growl that escaped me from the wonderful feel of our bare skin together. "Hold on" I told her as held her tightly and very quickly took us up stairs to my bed room.

I saw her look at Matilda in the corner and I felt her fear of her. "It's ok sweetheart, she is under my command and would never go against me. I will explain later. Now is only for you and I."

She relaxed and I laid her on my bed. I reached up and removed her shorts leaving her panties for later.

I picked up one of her tiny little feet and licked the inside of her ankle then trailed my cool tongue up the inside of her leg to her panties.

I then traced the outline of her panties with my tongue. She raised up grabbed a handful of my hair and said "Please Jas…per… I need you now…"

Oh fuck, I completely lost all control. I raised, up took off my pants and underwear, then ripped off her panties as I climbed back over her. I was afraid I had scared her, so I reached out to her emotions and the lust and love coming from her made me growl.

Although I need to claim her now I want to worship her body a little bit more first.

I lick all the way up her hot wet pussy and the scent from her arousal for me made my cock pulse with need of release. She grabs me by the hair again and raises her hips to my mouth pressing hard. I insert my cool tongue into the warm wetness and she cries out my name.

I move my tongue to her nub and stick my finger inside her moving it in and out as she starts moving her hips with me. This woman is amazing. "Oh fuck Jasper, I'm going to come!" I with drew my finger and my mouth from her then pressing a kiss to her lower abdomen.

She raised her head feeling very upset "PLEASE!" she moaned. I chuckled at her anxiousness.

"Not yet love I want to come with you darlin'." I drawled, I knew it turned her on more. I could feel her lust spike when I use my accent.

"You are such a tease" she giggled.

I spread her legs further with my foot and got in between her legs. She pulled her ankles up and wrapped her feet around my legs.

I placed my cock at her entrance, I was going to tease her some more.,but she shoved her hips up causing my cock go in on her own. "Oh Fuck!" was all I could moan out. She just smiled "I want you now."

Oh I love it! She was made just for me. Although she has been through a rough past with her last boyfriend. It has only made her more blunt and with me and I love it.

She is so soft and innocent like a little kitten. "Tell me what you want kitten."

"I want you to make love to me cowboy.." Oh she has no idea what that does to me.

I started to thrust in and out of her as she meets each one. She has one hand in my hair and the other on my lower back urging me on.

"I'm not going to last much longer kitten."

To my surprise, she pushes on my chest. "Not yet." I roll over onto my back and she smiles at me "Now its my turn to be a tease."

"Oh hell yea! Ride me kitten" I moaned out as she sat on my cock.

She moves her hips back and forth pressing against me hard causing me to buck up against her while purring to her. She is my soul mate…

"Oh Jasper … I'm going to… come."

I place my hands on her ass pulling her down even closer as I growl out with my own release.

We ride out our orgasms together and then she collapses against my chest catching her breath. "You are more than I could have ever imagined having, this feels like a dream."

"If it is, then I hope neither one of us ever wake up"

Bella's POV

That was amazing he is so perfect. We laid in bed for a while talking about everything. His past with a lady named Maria, she would create armies, that he would have to train along with his best friends, Peter and Charlotte.

He explained all about the vampire wars. It got very old and one day he and his friends left Maria to find something better. That is how he found Carlisle and how he became on of the Cullen's.

He said she still comes and visits each one of them but only to let them know she can find them no matter where they go. Since she was their creators.

He thought that his past and what he had to do as a major in the army, would make me think less of him. If anything, it made me think of him as a man.

Like my situation. your past has to make you stronger if you learn from what mistakes you made and try not to make them anymore…

He also told me about his dog Matilda. He found her when she was a pup, right after he left his creator Marie. She became his best friend and she got hit by a car, he turned her to save her. Most would call her a hell hound. She is really very smart and very over protective of him.

After about two hours we went back to his parents house…

-I hope you liked it … Jasper will be getting a surprise guest at his birthday. Who will it be?-


	7. Chapter 7

*************Ok I thought I needed to kick it up a couple notches with this story it to laid back so here goes. Lets try a little bitchin Bella and some pissed off major….

I hope you like it tell me if it got better or you want back a little calmer.

Gotta thank my beta kouga's older woman (She is totally aw-some!) and my reviewers, thanks so much for the support.******************

Bella's POV

Today is Friday and it is Jasper's birthday. We have been spending a lot of time together. Everyone loves the fact that they can be themselves around me. I love that they treat me like a princess. Its has even became a pet name Jasper calls me.

I have been spending a lot of time with Alice and Rose in the day time at their house. Jasper and the boys are around they just go hunting or do boy stuff outside.

The evenings are reserved for Jasper and he has had something special planned every evening for just the two of us.

I just woke up and I am waiting on Em to come and pick me up after he hunts so we can go out and buy something for Jasper. I have some ideas, he loves to read classics just like I do and he also loves to read Stephen King books. He collects them and since Stephen King is having a book signing close by, Em is taking me so I can get his newest novel, _Under The Dome_ for him and have it signed.

I hear Emmet arrive to pick me up in his Porsche, it is so awesome. I run downstairs with my hair pulled back, it is so much easier to deal with since it is straight now. It took a while to get used to but now I love it and Jasper thinks it is so beautiful he is constantly running his fingers through it. I am wearing a pair of hip hugging denim jeans and a black tank top.

We leave for my first time out since I had the incident at the mall and we have a great time, even though Em will not let me out of his site. He even waits at the bathroom door for me while I go pee. I bet this is Jaspers orders he really didn't even want us to go. But I needed to go by myself so he would be surprised.

We shopped around after I got his book signed, I had to stand in line 2 hours for it. I got him a black Stetson cowboy hat and a pair of kick ass cowboy boots too. Lucky for me he wears the same size as Em, I just had him try them on.

We went to get me something to eat then we went home so I could wrap the gifts. Emmet needed to go hunt again being around me made him thirsty more often. Alice and Esme are the only ones who have never slipped and made a human into dinner.

Emmet gets very upset at the thought of him hurting me so he goes hunting a lot. Jasper is coming to get me in an hour and the rest of the day belongs to him.

I hear the house phone down stairs ring and with out thinking I just pick it up not even bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello."- Bella

"Well hello there beautiful. I've missed you." -James

I slid down the wall into the floor and pull out my cell Jasper bought me, speed dialing his number.

"I know you're there, I can her you breathing. Surely you didn't think I wouldn't find you. You belong to me." -James

Jasper's POV

I was sitting there on the couch watching Rose and Emmet fight ever since he came home. Because he wouldn't go back out shopping again with her and Alice for my birthday.

I was very aggravated, with the aggarvation that was coming off Emmet. I started pacing the floor and watching the clock for it to be time to go get my Bella.

We have become very close over the past few days. She is exactly what I have been needing in my life and the tingles we feel every time we touch. Makes me even more sure of her being my soul mate.

My phone plays the song "My Girl" so I flip it open know it is her.

"Hey princess." I listen, no response.

"Bella honey are you there?" still nothing but I can hear her breathing very rapidly. "Princess are you ok?"

Emmet is in my face immediately "what is it?"

"I don't know but we need to get to her right fuckin now."

We get to her house Em opens the door and she is on the floor going into the kitchen. With her cell phone on her chest and one to her ear.

"Baby who is it who's on the phone?" I get down on my knees she is looks up at me very upset.

"Its James he's found me." she whispers as she leans into me.

"Give me the fuckin phone. What the fuck do you want?" -Jasper

"I want my woman back and I'm coming to fucking get her. Who the hell is this." he growled fuckin growled at me.

"I am Jasper fuckin Whitlock and she is my woman now. You will have to go through me first to get to her and that will cost you your life."

"Don't you threaten me. I will find the address to her uncle's place and I'll be there to collect her."

"I didn't threaten, it's a promise." I hung up the phone and Bella was looking better now. "Pack your bags you are staying the weekend with me." I know it was pushy but she wrapped her arms around me and gave me quick kiss.

"Thank you. I'll be right back it'll just take a minute." She was feeling better now, even a little angry. That's good, I don't want her afraid of him or upset for any reason.

Emmett is sitting in the chair shaking and holding his head in his hands. "I can't help it man, I will kill him if he comes close to her!" I send him a dose of calm and he looks up at me. "Thanks man. I needed that."

"Just sit there for a few, I'll go check on her. After this weekend she is not to be left alone at all. We really need to get her to move in with me so he can't find her, But first you need to talk it all over with Charlie and see what he says."

"Ok I'll talk to him tonight when I come home after your party."

Bella's POV

At first I was so afraid of what he would do, but then when I saw how upset Jasper and Emmett were and I knew I would be fine. How dare that bastard try to threaten me.

As I am deep in thought, Jasper comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck with his nose and placing kisses on it.

"Sorry about telling you to stay the weekend with me, what I meant was, would you do me the honor of spending my birthday night and the weekend with me? Please?"

"How could I resist? Happy Birthday cowboy." I gave him one of his gifts.

He opened it up it was the cowboy hat. The smile that came across his face was priceless. He placed it on his head and I placed my fingers in his belt loops on his pants and pulled him against me. He started twirling my hair around one of his fingers, smirking his little half smile at me.

"So do you like what you see ma'am?" Laying his southern drawl on thick, because he knows I love it. Now that I know his little power of feeling emotions, I think of how much I want him and how sexy he looks as I bit my lower lip. I know how that drives him crazy, "I see a lot of things that I like cowboy." A loud moan escapes his lips.

"That's enough of that shit Jasper, get your ass down here before I come and get you." I cant help the giggle that escapes as he catches my mouth for one more quick kiss.

Jasper's POV

It is a good thing that I like Emmett or I would tell him what I think about his remarks concerning what I do with my Bella. As we are headed back to my parents house I get a phone call from Alice.

"Pull over and get out of the car I need to talk to you about your birthday and it has to be in private."

I know that Alice has been experimenting with her visions, trying to control and understand how to use them. So far they have been very close to what actually happens yet they can be changed too.

I pull over "I need to talk to Alice for a minute." I tell Bella, she knows we have been working with Alice on her power. "OK, what's up?"

"You're going to have visitors and although with two of them it will be fine, you are going to have some issues with the third one that is going to be here in one hour."

"Shit… Alright we will deal with it. Thanks for the help and keep checking for the different choices we have."

Shit, now that is all I need. That person comes for one reason only and now that I am with Bella, that can not be a option.

She doesn't ask about my phone call but I can tell she is nervous over it. When we get out of my car and start into the house she turns and wraps her arms around my waist. Emmett goes on in the house with a grunt.

"I don't want to interfere I only want to know if you are ok? I can feel how worried you are."

"Shit, I'm sorry princess. I didn't even realize I was projecting. I'll be fine, don't you worry about me baby." She is so amazing even though she has a jack ass call and threaten to come and find her, she is worried about me.

I walk into the house and Alice turns from the computer game she was playing and looks at us. I had forgotten about having my hat on until I felt her lust for me.

"Damn, now I understand the song _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_." Alice says as she comes over and walks around me looking me up and down. I could feel Bella's rage.

"I don't fucking think so Ali." She said standing in front of me never taking her eyes of Alice, I couldn't help my smirk. She looked sexy standing there with fire in her eyes.

"Oh come on Tink it doesn't hurt to let me admire the view."

"Go admire Mike's fucking view, I have claims on this one, he is mine." That coming from her mouth made my cock get hard.

"We broke up. But you can calm down I was just playing." Then she winked at me.

"Alice that is enough leave her alone now!" Emmett said.

Bella grabbed my hand and took me over to the couch and sat down beside Esme and started casual chit chat.

Bella's POV

We went were sitting in the living room talking to Esme, Carlisle and Edward. When someone knocked on the door. I know Jasper knew who it was because he got up and was at the door in a flash.

He stood at the door talking so quiet I could not understand. Then he walked in with a man that looked a lot like him. He had the same blonde hair only it was shorter and he was not as buff as Jasper.

"Bella I want to introduce my closest friends Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. This is my Bella." He said proudly as I went to take his out stretched hand.

"I have heard a lot about you both, its very nice to meet you." I tell them as Peter takes my hand that is not occupied by Jasper and kisses it. Then the beautiful blonde with long straight hair grabs me for a hug.

"She is beautiful Jasper and she smells amazing." Ok that took me off guard, I know they are human drinkers because their eyes are deep red. Not like the Cullen's or Jasper's which are golden brown. As if knowing what I am thinking she says, "don't worry honey I don't eat people I like." Everyone laughed as Jasper pulled me to his chest and kissed my neck.

We all go back over to sit down and I notice Edward sits beside me and Jasper stands still with a very nervous look on his face. Then another knock comes from the door. Rose goes to answer it. She opens the door and it is a woman with long black curly hair who is dressed like a slut. She walks in shaking her ass and immediately I feel very intimidated.

"Rosalie how are you?"

"Fine bitch, you?"

"Going to get better." Then she walks over to us and Carlisle stands up as she walks over to Jasper and Peter.

"My boys, how are you? You are looking very good this evening Jasper." She walks over to him and runs her finger down his chest. He never looks at me just at the floor.

I start to get up but Edward places a hand on my leg and when I look at him he shakes his head no very fast. "Hey how about that ride I promised you? I can take you to my house and show you the views." He said wiggling his eyebrows causing me to blush.

"Umm sure, do you think I could change there?" I said as I looked at Jasper, who seems to just realize I was in the room.

"Who is this, a pet?" The woman asked as she held out her hand to me. Immediately Emmett, Edward and Carlisle came around me.

Jasper growled slightly, "she is a relative of Emmett's and Alice's she is here visiting with them."

Jasper's POV

When I said that, she looked as if I had slapped her, the hurt rolling off her enough to put me to my knees, had I not been leaning against the wall.

I am just trying to not let Maria know what she is to me. I told Edward to get her out of the house with my thoughts not try to get in her pants.

He chuckled at my thoughts. Bella stepped forward her feelings changing to anger. "nice to meet you I'm Bella Swan and I was just invited by Alice to go out with them. If you'll excuse me I need to go get ready."

Maria took her hand and shook it lust rolling off her at my Bella. What the fuck? "I'm Maria, it is 'very' nice to meet you Bella." realization hit her at the name, I had told her about Maria having been my creator.

I will fuck you up it you touch her Edward, I thought to him.

He answered with a smile "we will see you guys at the bar, we might be a little late." Oh yea, he's going to get an ass kicking over this, he is enjoying this way to much.

I have to be very careful not to tip Maria off. "Edward I left Bella's bags in my car when I took Emmett to pick her up. Wait and I'll get them for you."

I follow them outside as Peter and Char talks to Maria. "Baby, please don't be upset with me. If she thinks for a second that we are together, she might try something. It hurts me that you are so upset about this." I whispered to her so no one in the house could hear me.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes that I knew she didn't want to fall. "I'll try to play along but I will not sit around and watch her being allowed to put her fucking hands on you. Do you understand?"

"Yes princess, I do, and trust me I just want her to leave now." I got close to her. "Edward are they looking out here at us?" He concentrated for a second on their thoughts then shook his head.

I grabbed Bella and kissed her passionately listening to her heart rate accelerate. As I ran my hands over her ass puling her against me. "You are mine." "All yours cowboy." Damn I wanted her now.

I let them leave, then went in, after I gave the general time to settle back down. We talked to Maria and tried to get her to leave but she insists on having one beer with me for my birthday. Then she going off to fuck with Char and Peter. They were doing it to get her away from Bella. I hope it works because I need to be with my Bella, I have some making up to do.

Bella's POV

When we got to Edward's house he showed me to his bathroom where I changed clothes and did my makeup. I put on a tight, mid thigh length, black skirt, with a white short sleeve button up dress shirt, which is cut low between my breasts, and black heels. I had to practice for two months before prom to walk in high heels so I was going to shake my ass a little for my Jasper.

I stepped out and Edward's mouth hung open. "Damn girl, I am going to have so much fun messing with Jazz tonight."

We left and went to the bar, it was packed. When we went in I saw a few guys checking me out. Edward whispered to me, "she is still with Jaz, Ali is over there at a table in the back."

"Why is she still here?" I am trying hard to not be jealous.

"Well she said that she wanted to have a beer with him for his birthday. We may not be able to eat, but we can drink and get drunk. It takes a hell of a lot, but it can be achieved." He chuckled as we walked through the door, keeping a hold of my hand.

Jasper, Peter, Char, and the bitch was at the pool table. She was still wearing the denim mini skirt that barely covered her ass and a red spaghetti strap shirt that was way to tight. The way she looks screams whore.

We walked over to the table and Emmett and he wolf whistled at me. I noticed Jasper look over at me then with my favorite little smirk on his lips. He walked away over to where I was and gave me what was supposed to be a friendly hug.

He placed his cool cheek against mine, "thank you for coming, you look amazing."

"Hey Tink what do you want to drink?" Em asked with a smirk, he knew my drink of choice was.

"Get me a bottle of Jim and one glass please."

He laughed, "this is going to be one fucking good party."

Jasper kissed my cheek "I have to go finish the game, but I want a dance later." "Ok."

I did not like the thought of him being with that hussy. So I was going to get drunk enough to not give a shit.

I poured me a shot and let the drinking begin. We had a good time talking and laughing. It was so much fun until I started noticing that Em was growling a low growl and looking in Jasper's direction.

I turned and saw Jasper getting ready for a shot and Maria came up behind him and leaned completely against his back and ran her hands down the front of his thighs and over his cock.

"Want to dance Edward?"

"Sure" he said. he looked at me like he was trying hard to read my mind. Thank god, I seem to be the only one that he can't.

We stood up after I slung back another shot , I was half way through the bottle and feeling good. He can do what he wants, I'm going to have some fun.

We started dancing and having a good time, first we danced to the song 'Drinkin Bone'. It was so much fun. We started in to a slow dance and he moved his arms around my waist. He pulled me against him and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

We danced to 'Bleeding Love', he spun me around and pulled me up against him. "He is fucking pissed off right now. I love it, but if he is going to do anything about it I wish he would hurry. You are making me so horney I need to find some relief."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that," I giggled.

"I can't either" it was Jasper and he was furious his eyes were black as coal. "May I cut in?"

"What if the little whore sees you with the pitiful little human?" I glared at him.

"I will handle her, I can't stand having someone else put their hands on you." he stated as he took me from Edward.

"I'm going to find my relief now. But if he doesn't straighten his ass up I will be close by." Edward said as he nodded to a blonde standing close to us.

"Why were you allowing him to place his hands on you like that?"

"It's not like they were on my ass, it was my lower back. I actually didn't think you would even notice since you where getting busy letting that whore rub all over you. I was waiting for her to pull it out and jack you off right there."

Emmett was laughing hard and it was only making me more angry. I didn't give him time to respond before I shoved him off. I'm actually surprised he let go of me, then I walked towards the exit.

When I almost reached the door Alice's ex stopped me. "Hey Bells you look sexy tonight. How about you let me give you a ride some place?"

"Leave me the fuck alone Mike, I'm not interested." I looked and saw that Jasper was finished talking to Emmett and was headed this way.

"Oh come on I'll make it a quickie." He said as he ran his finger down the front off my shirt.

That was it all, control was lost. "I said leave me the fuck alone" and I punched him right in the jaw.

"Why you little bitch." he mumbled as I walked on out the door.

I no more than made it to the back of the bar, where the parking area was, when Jasper was right in front of me.

"Listen princess, I am sorry. I just tried to protect you. You're right. I just should have came out with it from the start."

"You made me feel like you were ashamed of me or that I wasn't good enough."

He came close enough to place his forehead against mine, with his hands on my hips. He looked into my eyes, "I am so sorry. It will never happen again darlin I promise. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes baby, I believe you. Now lets get back to your house I think its time for just me and you now." Then someone cleared their throat.

It was Maria, "so you do have a pet Jasper, may I drink form her as well?"

Edward grabbed me from behind, slung me over his shoulder, and him and Ali took off running. Before I knew it we were in a woods, I heard running behind me it was Jasper and the others.

"I saw a vision Ali was having Maria was going to kill Bella. She is still going to come after her." Edward said and Alice nodded it was true.

"She is coming after her, she doesn't want you to find your soul mate." Alice stated to Jasper.

"Is she his soul mate?" Rose was asking Alice but Jasper answered.

"Yes, she is. I have known from the moment I first touched her."

He said smiling at me and kissing me gently.

We heard her coming in front of us. Peter was the only one to speak.

"Major what do you want us to do?"

"Char, Ali, and Rose get Bella and keep her in the middle. The men get on all sides never take your eyes off of hers and watch her every move."

Maria stood in front of Jasper "I am your master Jasper Dwayne Whitlock and you must share her with me."

"The fuck I will. I don't share my mate with anyone."

He never moved but when she started pacing back and forth, Jasper got into crouched position, like a cobra ready to strike. This is so amazing I love him so much.

"If you value your life at all you will leave now."

"You would never hurt me." She stated and she lunged at Alice I guess since she was the newest she thought she could get through her. But Jasper was on her back.

He ripped a huge chunk out of her throat then he twisted her head so fast it took me a moment to notice that it was no longer attached. The men stepped away from us and started pulling her apart. I mean literally, limb by limb.

They threw the parts in a pile and lit it up. Then Jasper was next to me again. I could tell that he still wasn't himself. "Are you ok?"

He was looking me over, my legs and arms, placing kisses on me as he went.

"We should leave the major now he needs to tend to his mate." Peter said to the others. Surprisingly no one said a word they just began to leave, even Emmett.

*************************Sorry it took so long my life is really hectic right now but hopefully it will calm down again soon. Tell me if you like it better kicked up a notch or more calm like it was…*************

I just wanted to add a short note to let everyone know that the delay in posting was not cybrmama's fault, it was mine. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks and my blackberry would not allow me to do much. Thank you cybrmama for letting me be your beta and getting to read everything you write before anyone else gets to see it.

Kouga's Older Woman


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my beta, kouga's older woman, she helps me a lot with my stories and she is great….

Thanks to my reviewers and readers you are all very encouraging.

Chapter 8

Jasper's POV

She is mine and no one will have her but me. I'll show everyone that she's mine. I killed that fucking bitch and I will kill anyone else that tries to harm her.

All of these thoughts run through my head as I am looking her body over, checking her arms and legs, placing kisses as I go. I can feel her concern for me.

I know that this is the first time she has seen me in major mode but she doesn't seem to be afraid of me. She reaches out to wipe my hair back out of my face tenderly.

"It's ok baby, you took care of me, I'm all better now and it's just you and me."

She continues to whisper to me as she smoothes my hair. I can feel myself coming back slowly but not completely. I look up and she looks directly into my soul.

I lean forward and catch that bottom lip that she was nibbling on and suck it into my mouth causing her to moan out. I deepen the kiss inserting my cool tongue into her hot wet mouth.

It causes me to release a moan of my own. I release her mouth and know that I must explain what has to be done.

"I need to mark you Bella and I need to do it now. I know it's in the woods and in the middle of the night, but I must let everyone be able to know that you are mine. I need to bond you to me. It will tie us to one another even though you are still human. It will make it so that if another vampire tastes of your blood it will be like poison to them. It can only be done between soul mates because it is who you are to be with for the rest of eternity. May I have your permission my sweet? Because I know you are my soul mate."

I wait for her answer as she takes a moment to let everything soak in and then she cradles my face in her hands.

"Yes, Please Jasper, I don't want to ever be with anyone other than you. When you touch me it's like a small electric current passes through my body. I have never loved anyone like I do you."

"That's how it feels with your soul mate princess. Now trust me…."

Bella's POV

After saying that he caught my mouth again in a deep kiss. I moved my hands to his hair pulling myself even closer to him.

He slid his hands down to my ass and lifted me up I heard my skirt rip as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He let out a purr and sucked on my neck driving me wild. I wanted him now.

He walked us over to a tree and leaned my back against it, never letting me down. He then grabbed my panties and growled as he ripped them off me.

He licked my neck with his cool tongue, "I can smell how bad you want me princess. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Make yours major Whitlock, I am yours."

That was all it took, with the expression that fell over his face, I could tell the major was back and he was very happy.

He leaned his legs forward against the tree between my legs so I wouldn't slid down and reached up and ripped my shirt open, popping the buttons off.

He slid the tip of his tongue down inside my bra, causing me to moan out in pleasure, then he grabbed it in front and ripped it off too. My breasts spilled out and causing us both to moan.

He grabbed one in his mouth and sucked on it hard while I fisted his hair in my hands. "More, harder…"

He ripped his pants open and in seconds his rock hard cock was right where it belonged.

"Mine!" He growled out. As he leaned forward and bit me on my right nipple.

It stung a little at first but then I was overwhelmed with passion and love. He moved one hand under my ass to hold me and the other arm behind me grabbing a handful of my hair, while holding me off the tree.

As he sucked on my nipple, I met him with each of his strokes begging for more. When I reached my peak he whispered against me his cool breath blowing on my damp nipple, "I need you to drink from me princess, drink from me while you cum."

He reached up pulled off his shirt and scraped his one of his nails across his the top of his shoulder. When I saw the blood I knew what he needed me to do, I leaned and placed my mouth to the wound, sucking hard.

He growled out "Oh fuck yes Bella now you are mine and only mine!"

He thrust into me hard a few times and it sent us both into mind blowing orgasms. It was the hardest I had ever gotten off in my life, I never wanted it to end and by the way he was panting and moaning I think he felt the same way.

When we where both done he moved us over to a fallen tree and sat down on it with me. I could felt his cock slide out as he sat down and could hold back the whimper that escaped my mouth.

"Oh fuck." was all I could say.

"Oh fuck is right , baby damn I hope I didn't hurt you. But shit you are the best I have ever had. You know it is because we are soul mates it is only like that with your soul mate, that is why we search for them. The love you can't find with another."

I sat there looking at him, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. As we sat there in the moonlit night the way the light from the moon shone down on him and danced on him was amazing.

He held my face in his hands "are you ok darlin? what is it?"

"Yes, I was just looking at how beautiful you are. I love you so much."

He leaned forward and kissed me, then he pulled back and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Shit I ruined your clothes and if we don't stop and see Em before we go home he will be pissed. Shit he is going to be even more pissed to see your clothes."

He stood me up and looked at my skirt, it was still on just tore at the sides. "Take off your shirt" I told him, he wiggled his eyebrows causing me to giggle.

I put it on and tucked it down in my skirt. "Well, minus the under clothes I think we might be able to pull it off if we can stay outside."

He chuckled and kissed me.

"Climb on my back I will have to run us home through the woods so hang on." I climbed on and he moaned. "damn, if I have to feel that hot pussy on my back all the way there, I will never be able to keep it in my pants since I ripped out the zipper."

Both of us laughed as I kissed his neck. "Just keep me in front of you because if Ali says one word I will have to kick her ass."

Jasper's POV

When we got back to the house I could see everyone hanging outside waiting for us. I could feel Emmet's rage at me as he took in Bella's appearance.

He held out his hand for her and she walked over and took it. "Can we go talk for a few minutes." he snapped through his teeth. She nodded and they went away from us.

When she moved and Peter saw my pants he cracked up. I couldn't help but join him. "From the look of things, you both had a good time major."

"One fan-fuckin-tastic good time."

Bella's POV

I took Emmet's hand and he practically drug me through the woods behind the house. "Where are we going? Can't we just talk here?"

He turned and his eyes were pitch black with anger. "We are going where ever I fucking want us to go and when we get there we will fucking talk."

I pulled my hand out of his, which I know I couldn't have if he didn't want me to. "What crawled up your ass and died?" I snarled back at him now I'm pissed. 

"You and fucking Jasper did."

I was trying to keep up but I tripped over a small tree laying in the path and ended up landing on it scrapping the hide off my chin.

"Damnit" I said and looked up at Emmet.

He turned his head sideways and smelt the air. "I'm afraid damnit is right Tink. You smell so fucking good."

He kept sniffing the air as he walked closer to me. I stood up, trying to back away from him.

"Emmett lets go back, we can talk later, ok, I'm really tired."

He laughed and shook his head "I can't let you leave Tink" he grabbed me and put my back against a tree, "I just want a little sip I wont take much. Please." He begged in a pleading voice.

"No Em you can't… you shouldn't… it would kill you." I finally managed to get out in a whisper.

Then I finally got my voice "Jasper!" I screamed. I saw him coming along with the others immediately.

"No Tink, it wont kill me. It would only kill me if… wait just one fucking minute…"

"Get the fuck off her right now Em, or I'll rip your fucking arms off!" Jasper screamed.

"Don't move Jazz, he could kill her if you do" Peter said laying a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

I just closed my eyes, shit, then I tried again. "Em I am bonded to Jasper his blood runs through my veins. If you drink it, it will kill you."

He sniffed deeply at my neck and let me drop. He then let out a blood curdling roar as he leapt at Jasper.

All I could do was cry out "Jasper!"

"Get her to the house" Jasper growled out as he rolled Emmett over and punched him in the jaw and then bit his shoulder. Emmett screamed out in pain.

Edward grabbed me by the hand and tried to pull me away.

Edwards POV

Bella tried to come in between them and so I grabbed her. "Not so fast there honey, do you want one of them to hurt you?"

"Just let me go, they're going to hurt each other." She kicked and screamed as she beat me with her fists.

I threw her over my shoulder and thought about playfully smacking that ass for her little temper tantrum.

But I knew there would be hell to pay from Jazz. "Em just needs to blow off some steam he can't hurt Jasper and Jasper wont hurt him either. Because he knows it would upset you."

I took her into the house and walked over to the couch and sat down with her in my lap as she cried.

Carlisle came over and doctored up my leg and cleaned off what little blood was on it. Putting some of his special ointment on it and a band aide.

Then Emmett and Jasper and the others came in. Alice met Em at the door and lit into him cussing. Rose told her to get the fuck off him, it was a accident he felt bad enough.

He had his head down, then he raised it and met my eyes, "Sorry" he mouthed at me.

Jasper came over and took me from Edward, I gladly went. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head against his neck. He sat down on the couch with me and I didn't bother to move.

Emmett came over and sat down beside us. I looked up and the fear came through me a little until I looked into his eyes. Then I felt sorry for him. He is the newest addition to their family and I know it was an accident.

I reached out and took his hand in mine, he looked up and tried to smile. "It's ok, don't worry about it. We all screw up."

"I'm sorry. I would have killed myself if I would have hurt you."

"It's ok Em don't worry about it…" Then I was interrupted by my phone. I had let Alice keep it in her pocket since I didn't have any in my skirt.

She brought it over to me, it said Renee. "That weird its after 2 in the morning."

"Hello."

"Oh God Bella!(crying) thank God I got a hold of you. (crying) I need you!"

"Jessie what's wrong baby, tell me why are you crying?"

"It's mom, James came to the house yesterday and wanted uncle Charlie's address and when she wouldn't give it to him, he… he hit her again and again…(crying) she's in the hospital with broken ribs and a broken arm. I need you Bella!"

"Tell her that we will be there by morning darlin…." Jasper said as he kissed my cheek tenderly while wiping away my tears….

Ok hit that review button and tell me what ya think…


	9. Chapter 9

Good to have you back reading my story again. I feel this one is coming to an end. I think I will do one more chapter though. I want to thank everyone for reading and the reviews. As always a special thanks to my beta, Kouga's older woman, for all her time with our stories.

Chapter 9

Jasper's POV

I had Carlisle call Charlie and he came over to help with Bella while I got everything ready.

I took Matilda with me. I travel no where with out her and Bella said her sister loved dogs, especially big ones.

The entire trip there, she was so upset that I had to use my power on her to keep her calm.

When we got there, Carlisle had arranged for us to have a truck in the airport parking lot. We just had to pick up the keys from the front desk. Emmett went to get our luggage and Matilda while I took Bella to find our truck.

I helped Bella get in the front seat and buckled her in. She wasn't saying much but she leaned forward and kissed me gently. "Thank you, for everything that you are doing for me."

"Your very welcome princess. I love you and would do anything for you."

Em and Matilda got in the back and we went to the hospital first.

When we got to the hospital, she was greeted by a small girl that looked a lot like Bella. They were both crying. It was crippling for me to see and feel the emotions rolling off them.

When we went into the room, her sister was awake and Bella and Em ran to her. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I felt a small hand slip into mine.

I looked down it was Jessie. She just looked up at me and smiled.

Bella's sister had finally calmed her down and told her that she would be fine in a few days. I knew it would take a little longer than that, but it seemed to make Bella feel better.

Em was calling Alice to tell her about how she was, she had stayed home to be with Charlie and Edward had stayed with the family to in case they needed him.

Bella introduced me to her sister, although I am sure she had heard of me all ready they talk often. I noticed that as Bella talked she began to edge closer to the wall.

"Bella are you ok? you're looking a little pale." Renee asked her.

"Your not getting sick are you?" Em asked chuckling.

"It's just real hot in…" and down the wall she went.

"Shit" I mumbled as I caught her before she hit the floor. Everyone else was laughing I fail to see humor in this. I sat down in the chair with her and Jessie brought a damp cloth over to rub her face off with.

"She does that when she gets around people in hospitals. She'll be ok, honestly." Jessie giggled I had to smile at how much she sounded like Bella.

We sat around for a while then Renee told us to go home and relax and take my doggie in so it could relax too.

When we got to Bella's house it was very quiet, too quite. "Wait in the truck and lock the doors."

Em and Matilda got out and took a hold of Matilda so I could speak to her. She is very intelligent, "You sense it to don't you girl? I'm gong to let you go girl know go find what it is."

I let loose of her and she took off her nose in the air sniffing around then she took of to the hills behind the house. We took off after her and I immediately caught the scent.

"Jazz man do you smell that? It a vampire."

"Yea man I do and we are catching up." Then I heard a growl from ahead.

"What the fuck! Get the hell off me!"

Matilda had him down on the ground, then it hit me where I had heard that voice, I had heard it before. It was him, it was James he was counting on Bella coming home. But he wasn't counting on her bringing company.

When we got to him I called off Matilda she had jumped him from behind and was laying on his back with her teeth in his neck. Pumping him full of venom. That's my girl.

Not that threw off but I think he was in shock to be down by one huge fucking dog.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck is that?"

"I am Jasper we have spoken remember, and that is my pet."

It took him a second before he remembered, then he went in crouch position.

"That's right ass hole she is mine now."

"Oh hell no she is not I will kill her first." Then he took off back down the hill. He got to the truck and he busted out the windshield.

He was try to get a hold of Bella when I jumped on his back and pulled him away from the truck and punched him while knocking him unconscious with my powers. "Matilda take him into the hills I'm coming. Princess, you two get in the house. I need to reason with him when he awakes. I will be back shortly."

Then I take off, leaving Emmett with the girls, to go find Matilda.

When I find her, she is sitting on him and he is still out cold. So I tie him between two trees by his arms and legs. Then I hit him with all my rage and anger waking him up.

He looks at me and I can feel his fear, yet he still tries to act like a bad ass. "You know I was the first person to get to taste of her, the first person to fuck her. She will always remember me even if you kill me."

"You're right she will remember you as the only man that ever forced himself on her, the only man to lay his hands on her to hurt her, and the worst lay of her entire existence."

With that said I grabbed his left arm, bit it and pulled it off of his body while he screamed in pain. "That's right scream you pussy." Then I repeated the process with his other arm. I then cut the rope holding his left leg, pulled it off and continued on to the other. When I was done I knelt down beside his torso and whispered, "this is how I will remember you while I am finishing you off."

Then I took his head off his body and roared in pleasure. When I came to myself, I went back down the hill to my Bella.

Em said he would be right back and he went to take care of the remains. I told them he was gone and would never be back to bother any of them ever again.

"Do you know that for sure" Jessie asked me.

"I can promise he was falling apart at the seams with fear before he left." I chuckled to myself.

Bella came over to me then and jumped into my lap hugging me tightly as she cried tears of happiness.

I know kinda short but I need to do one more chapter and I need to stop here. I think I may do a sequel to it later. What do you think about the idea?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I think this chapter will wrap this story up until I think of a part two. I am thinking up some ideas anything you would like to see happen I will see if I can throw it together.

Thank you Kouga's Older woman for helping me complete another one, you are so great.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I love all my reviews and if you have me added I am thinking on a new one I am going to put together real soon…

Chapter 10

Christmas:

Bella's POV

We stayed with Renee and Jessie until Renee got out of the hospital. Then her next door neighbor Violet, agreed to stay with her and help until she got better. Since Violet lived by herself and her children were grown she love te idea of helping Renee and helping take care of Jessie.

I woke up this morning in Jasper's big bed with his cool arms wrapped around me and under a huge fuzzy blanket.

"Good morning princess, did you sleep well?" he whispered in my ear then traced it with his cool tongue, causing an electric current to travel all the way down to my now wet pussy.

He sniffed "Mmm… it smells like I'm going to get a very good Christmas present." He pulled my body closer to his front and I felt his hard cock pressing into my ass.

"No wait! I have to go to the bath room first." He chuckled at me but let me go.

I grabbed the bag I had hidden behind the dresser and ran into the bathroom giggling.

"Uh oh, when you giggle like that I know your up to something." He only caused me to giggle more.

When I came back out of the bedroom I was wearing a red velvet baby doll night gown that had white fur around my breast and the bottom of it. I was also wearing a red thong with it and a red Santa hat.

His mouth dropped and for the first time since I've known him; he was speechless. "Ho, ho, ho merry Christmas Major Whitlock." I had learned that calling him major really turns him on and I love when the major comes out to play. He isn't afraid I will break and loves to hear me tell him who I belong to.

I strolled over to him swaying my hips. "Damn woman, what you do to me."

I place my hands on his cool chest, as he sat on the edge of the bed with only a sheet draped over his mid section. I trace a finger up his chest and tilt his chin up to me, "Tell me major, what do I do to you?"

"How about I show you princess?"

Jasper's POV

And show her is exactly what I will do. I stand up catching my hands under her gown and pulling her closer to me by grabbing her ass. "Mmm…you look so damn sexy."

I could feel her lust and love for me, even as I was fighting against the major to keep him from taking over. I want to show her how deeply I feel from her.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my naked waist. My hard cock is just under the spot where it wants to be and I can feel the wetness through her panties.

"Mmm baby, I can smell how much you want me, but this morning I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to make slow... Sweet... Love... to you."

She started kissing and nipping at my neck. I gently laid her down on the bed while I placed kisses down her neck then to the top of her breast, slipping my cool tongue under the fabric to lick her hard nipple.

I held most of my weight off her but let enough of it press against her so I could feel her body curve to mine. I looked deep into her eyes. "You were made to be mine Bella, I knew it from the first day I laid eyes on you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I love everything about you. I love you Bella."

I kissed her deeply and when I released her I noticed she had tears running down her face. "Oh Jasper, I love you too. I have for quite a while now but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"Why don't I show you how I feel about it."

I raised her night gown up above her waist and slowly slid down her body, licking and kissing as I went, until I completely slipped her panties off her feet. After I pulled them off, I brought them up to my nose and sniffed them deeply.

When I looked up, she was shaking her head at me. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. "I love knowing that this is caused by me and is for me only."

I caught one of her feet and started sucking and licking on her toes, causing her to giggle. I licked back up to her inner thighs and began sucking on the inside of her leg.

She moaned very loudly, "oh baby please! I need to feel you inside me."

"How bad do you want it baby?"

She raised her hips against me and I leaned back so she could just reach the tip of it. I could feel her frustration.

I let her push me over and get on top of me. She sat down on my hard cock and I began to purr at my mate in pleasure and caress her breasts, as she rode me deep and slow.

I could feel her desire rising and knew she was ready to cum. I grabbed her ass and she threw her head back, it was an amazing sight.

She grabbed the bed's headboard and started riding me hard "Oh fuck!" she yelled out as we reached our climax together. It was hard and furious. It was great!

Bella's POV

Later, after I gave him one of his presents, we went outside so I could show him the other one. I had bought him a new horse to go in the old barn that he didn't have anything in. It was solid black except one white diamond shape on it's head between it's eyes and it was a girl. She was beautiful.

Jasper was so happy that he kissed and thanked me several times before he put me on it in front of him and we went to spend some time at his parent's house and exchanged gifts with them.

Everyone had exchanged gifts and was very happy. Then Em and Edward got up and went outside calling for Jasper and I.

Everyone followed us outside and I was amazed at what I saw. It was my old car that my daddy and I had been working on when he died. I ran over to it and couldn't hold in the tears of happiness caused by all the memories I had in it.

Jasper came up behind me, placing his arms around me. "Merry Christmas princess, I told you we would get it here." I turned and he kissed me deeply letting me feel his love for me.

"I love you Jasper, thank you."

"I love you, and I would do anything for you."

Then Emmet cranked it up…

Jasper's POV

She was so excited to see that car of her's. I could feel her happiness and love.

We went back inside to get ready to go to Charlie's house. Then we were leaving there to go to Renee's so she could be there Christmas morning for Jessie.

When I got back inside she had another present for me, it was in a medium sized box and I was anxious to see what it was. When I opened it up, it had a picture album it.

I opened it up and all kinds of pictures of me was in it. They were of me and Peter and Charlotte on some of the trips that we had gone on after our time with Maria.

It also contained pictures of me since I moved in with Carlisle and his family, my family. You could see the love that we all had for one another. Then I got to pictures that was more recent of Bella and I and some of the moments we had shared.

If I could've cried, if it was possible, I would have been. No one had ever done anything this special for me. She had made me something and it was made with lots of love and time. That's what she had been doing with Alice and Esme the past month.

She said it was a surprise and it was the best ever.

I know that Bella doesn't have money like I do but there is no amount of money that could ever purchase this.

She hugged me and I really didn't know what to say. I was speechless again, for the second time today. I hugged her tightly without hurting her, "Thank you baby. You will never know what this means to me. I love you so much. I know it took you a lot of work to get some of these pictures and I really appreciate it."

Bella's POV

We went to Charlie's to open gifts. We got him a big screen TV. yea, I know it seems weird but he was always complaining about how he couldn't see the football game that well on his other one. So he was very excited about it.

He bought me a very beautiful necklace with a diamond tear drop that hung from it and he gave Jasper a belt buckle that said Whitlock on it with a huge silver skull. I have no idea where he got it but Jasper loved it.

We sat around sharing special Christmas moments together then we left for Renee's.

At Renee's house:

When we got to Renee's, Jessie was already in the bed but Renee was waiting up for us she helped us in with everything and Jasper unloaded the presents under the tree that we had bought for them.

He knows what a hard time my family has financially and he just wouldn't quit buying stuff especially for Jessie. They really got close when we were here to helping Renee after she got hurt.

The tree was over flowing with gifts and Jasper was glowing. "Come on baby, lets go to bed. She will get up early and I know you're sleepy." He looked at me and smirked. He knew exactly what I was wanting to do before I went to sleep.

We went on into my old bedroom and got ready for bed. "Bella baby, you know we can't do anything tonight with Jess asleep in the next room."

I knew that but I love messing with him, so I pretended to pout. "Oh why not? I'll be quite."

He chuckled "princess, you have never been quite. But I must say I love hearing you scream my name."

I giggled, "I know lets get ready for bed Jess will be in here bright and early in the morning."

We changed into our pajamas and I got extra blankets so I wouldn't get cold sleeping wrapped around Jasper. He always keeps his house very warm so that I never get cold.

Jasper's POV

The next morning I pretended to sleep when I heard Jessie get up. She ran in our room and pounced on us "hey sleepy heads, get up! I want to open gifts!"

She may be eleven but all children love Christmas and she wanted a laptop this year.

We all went to the living room and started giving out gifts. Everyone was happy, Bella was so happy that she was crying. I kissed her forehead and sat down on the couch and pulled her into my lap.

They got both of us lots of nice gifts and they loved the ones we bought for them, especially the laptop, printer and desk we got Jesse. I know, but I couldn't help myself and when she ran to us with hugs and kisses, it was worth every penny.

When they were trying to clean up I pulled one last gift out and acted like I found it under the tree.

While I was on my knees I crawled over to Bella. "Here baby, I found this one left under the tree and it has your name on it. We must have missed it."

She grinned and said, "this is your handwriting" as she leaned forward and kissed me.

"Well I don't know, open it and see."

When she opened it and saw that it was a ring box, she opened it up and everyone gasped. I took it from her and took the ring out as I took her hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know we haven't know each other for very long, but I feel like I have been looking and waiting for you my whole life. Bella, will you marry me? I promise to make you happy and protect you with my life. I will love you for the rest of my existence." I know she would get the double meanings in what I was saying.

She cried as she reached up with her free hand and placed it to my cheek. "Yes Jasper, I love you so much! I want us to be together until the end of time."

We had already planned that some day we would get married. I would then change her and completely make her mine. She is my soul mate and we can never be apart.

Well that's it for this story I think I will do a sequel to it and see how married life treats them. Besides what about that hoe Victoria that James was sleeping around on Bella with? She is still around…

Hit that review button…


	11. name change alert

Hello my lovelies just a note to let you know that I have decided to change my Name.

I no longer will be going by cybrmama.

New name is Jaspers Black Widow. If you have me on your alert system you may want to go back in and re add me.

Yours truly

Black Widow


End file.
